Une longue histoire
by Supersalee
Summary: Deux docteurs, deux compagnes, deux époques, deux missions... la lignée des pharaons d'Égypte est en danger et au dessus de ça, la Terre est menacée. Mais tout ça, c'est une longue histoire...
1. Les malheurs de Cynthia

**Cet épisode virtuelle se place tout de suite après l'épisode virtuel « La légende », lui-même se place après l'épisode spécial de pâques après la saison 4 « La planète des morts ». Il n'est pas nécessaire de lire La légende avant cet épisode, mais ça peut être utile pour connaître le personnage de Cynthia. De plus, il y a quelques spoilers concernant l'épisode virtuel « La légende ».**

**Cet épisode peut être difficile à lire parce qu'il y a deux histoires qui sont racontées en même temps : les deux périodes où le dixième docteur a visité l'Égypte ancienne. La première avec Rose sous le règne du pharaon Akhénathon et la seconde avec Cynthia, environ quarante ans plus tard, sous le règle du pharaon Ramsès 1er.**

**Ajout 4 octobre 2012 : Après que la reine Néfertiti ait été vue dans l'épisode « Dinosaurs on a spaceship », je dois ajouter que cette fanfic a lieu avant tout ça et qu'avant que le 11****e**** docteur ait sauvé l'Égypte d'une menace comme mentionné dans l'épisode, le 10****e**** était déjà passé. **

-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-

Extrait de l'épisode Le Marchand de rêve:

"Donna remit son index sur son menton et fixa une fois de plus la colonne au centre de la console.

- Très bien, alors allons à l'âge de pierre.

- Bof! J'y suis allé et croyez-moi, y'a rien à voir. Là-bas, les gens tueraient père et mère pour un briquet.

- Bon… alors… heu… L'Égypte ancienne? Allons rencontrer Ramsès II.

- Heu… c'est que... je ne suis plus le bienvenue à cette époque depuis l'incident avec Akhhénathon. C'est une longue histoire."

**Époque 2 – Cynthia**

Il existe dans toute vie des moments décisifs qui déterminent le destin d'une personne. Pour Cynthia, il y en a eut quatre.

Elle avait quatre ans la première fois. Elle avait été kidnappée dans un centre d'achat et sauvée par un militaire britannique à la retraite qui passait par là. Elle avait enfouit cette épisode au fond de sa mémoire jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse réveiller au cours de son deuxième moment décisif lorsqu'elle s'était mise à voyager dans le temps à la poursuite d'un extra-terrestre démoniaque avec le docteur. (référence : épisode virtuel La légende)

Le troisième grand moment de sa vie, elle l'avait vécu peu de temps après que le docteur l'ai laissé au 19e siècle avec un bûcheron de cette époque : Nathaniel. Ce dernier avait entrepris la construction d'un moulin au dessus du puit des âmes, là où la créature démoniaque avait été exilée par son peuple. Quand le moulin fut terminé, Nathaniel emmena Cynthia à l'église et l'épousa. Il la ramena ensuite au moulin où ils espéraient que leur bonheur endormirait le timolarien enfermé sous le moulin qui se nourrissait des émotions négatives.

Ce plan fonctionna très bien pendant cinq ans. Puis, une inondation mémorable, son quatrième moment décisif, dévasta tout sur son passage. Nathaniel resta longtemps dehors sous la pluie à réparer la roue dans l'eau glaciale; il attrapa une pneumonie qui l'emporta. Cynthia se retrouva seule avec le timolarien.

Elle loua le moulin et alla s'installer chez les parents de son défunt mari, à la demande de ces derniers. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à vendre ce que Nathaniel avait construit, malgré plusieurs offres, elle se contenta de le louer. Cependant, les meuniers n'y restaient pas longtemps. Certains disaient y sentir une présence maléfique et bientôt les rumeurs le disait hanté par un esprit malveillant. Ce qui n'était pas loin de la vérité.

Après quatre années, elle reçu une seconde demande en mariage. Un homme de sa localité lui faisait la court régulièrement, et bien qu'elle n'aie pas pour lui la passion qu'elle avait eut pour Nathaniel, elle se sentait vivre à nouveau et accepta l'offre.

Ce qu'elle ne tarda pas à regretter. Ce profiteur n'en avait en fait qu'à son moulin. Il la força à y retourner et dix ans après sa construction; et à trente-cinq ans, elle était de retour à l'endroit où elle avait jurée de ne jamais remettre les pieds.

D'ailleurs, elle regrettait amèrement le 21e siècle, une époque où elle aurait pu divorcer. Elle était coincée dans ce mariage de raison, forcée à revenir au moulin. Dès qu'elle mettait les pieds dans ce moulin, ses émotions négatives faisaient le régal du timolarien renégat. Il prenait des forces et ce n'était pas une bonne chose, alors elle évitait autant que possible d'entrer dans le moulin. Cependant, cet endroit était aussi une maison où le deuxième étage servait de lieu d'habitation. Elle devait toujours y retourner, au moins pour dormir et subir une succession de cauchemars envoyés par l'extra-terrestre renégat.

En attendant cette heure fatidique, elle bêchait son potager. Au moins, ainsi, elle se tenait loin du moulin. Elle ignorait cependant qu'elle s'apprêtait à vivre un cinquième grand moment, du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit une petite cabine bleu se matérialiser dans son jardin.

**Époque 1 : Rose**

Le Tardis se matérialisa dans un lieu désertique, la porte s'ouvrit devant Rose et le docteur. Le soleil dardait le sol rocheux de ses rayons, au loin un voyait un ruban bleu bordé de verdure et un peu plus loin, une cité antique brillait sous les rayons du soleil levant.

- C'est magnifique, s'écria Rose, où sommes nous et... quand sommes nous?

- Nous sommes en Égypte, peut-être à l'époque du nouvel empire et la ville là-bas est sans doute Thèbe, la capitale. Voulez-vous visiter?

- Qu'est-ce qu'on attends, répondit-elle en souriant.


	2. Le crépuscule d'Aton

**Époque 2 Cynthia**

Quand la porte du Tardis s'ouvrit, Cynthia se précipita sur le docteur.

- Vous revoilà, s'écria-t-elle, émue. Je suis tellement heureuse de vous revoir!

- Vous savez dans mon cas, il y a seulement deux jours que nous nous sommes vu. J'ai repensé à la légende de la meunière nouvellement mariée qui disparaît et j'ai voulu m'assurer que ce n'était pas vous. Alors, je me suis dit que je ferais un petit bond d'une dizaine d'année. Comment va Nathaniel?

Cynthia s'attrista. Le docteur comprit et hésita un instant.

- Venez-vous de vous remarier?

Cynthia hocha la tête en retenant ses larmes.

- Êtes-vous… heureuse de ce mariage?

Cynthia secoua la tête. Le docteur sourit et ouvrit la porte du Tardis.

- Avez-vous envie de valider cette vieille légende?

Cynthia retrouva le sourire.

- Sans aucune hésitation!

Elle se précipita dans le Tardis suivit docteur qui referma la porte.

**Époque 1 Rose**

Les deux voyageurs du temps entrèrent dans la ville par la grande porte. La cité était magnifique, faites surtout de murs de granites blanchis à la chaux et parsemée de majestueux palmiers. Les habitants s'affairaient ici et là, des gens poussaient des charrettes vers le marché, des scribes se pressaient vers un bâtiment somptueux, peut-être le palais royal que des artistes décoraient de magnifiques fresques.

Le docteur s'attarda aux fresques d'un réalisme saisissant.

- Je croyais que les égyptiens ne peignaient que les profils, fit remarquer Rose.

- Ça dépend des périodes, commença le docteur. Ces dessins sont de l'art armanien qui a vraiment connus son heure de gloire pendant la période...

Il s'arrêta en plein milieu de la phrase et regarda autour de lui, visiblement excité.

- Pendant quelle période, insista Rose? Docteur, que se passe-t-il?

- Nous ne sommes pas à Thèbe. Regardez cette ville, que remarquez-vous?

- Elle est… antique et… superbe, plus que ça : elle est parfaite.

- C'est ça, elle est parfaite : les murs ne sont pas lézardés, la peinture est fraîche, il n'y a pas de trace de dégradation. Cette ville est neuve; elle vient d'être construite. Nous sommes à Akhetathon, s'écria-t-il joyeusement!

- Génial, s'écria Rose! Mais, c'est normal que je n'en aie jamais entendu parler?

- Le pharaon Akhenathon, expliqua le docteur, a interdit toutes les divinités de l'Égypte et a proclamé que Athon était l'unique dieu. Il a construit cette ville en son honneur et a fait déménager son palais ici. À cette époque, Thèbe n'est plus la capitale.

- Jamais entendu parler.

- Vous avez peut-être entendu parler de sa femme, Néfertiti ou de son fils Touthankamon.

- Je croyais que Néfertiti était le nom d'un chat dans un dessin animé, dit-elle en riant.

- Après la mort d'Akhenathon, la ville a été rasée et les anciennes divinités ont été réhabilitées. La lignée d'Akhenathon s'est éteinte avec la mort de Touthankamon et sa dynastie n'a pas tardée à être remplacée par celle de Ramsès. Personne ne sait ce qui s'est produit pour causer une telle dégringolade. C'est un mystère que nous allons peut-être découvrir.

- Moi qui adore les mystères!


	3. Le tombeau et le temple

**Époque 2 Cynthia**

- Si vous le voulez, je peux vous ramener immédiatement à votre époque plus dix ans, mais si vous avez envie d'un voyage exotique à une autre époque ou sur une autre planète.

Cynthia n'hésita pas. Elle se rappelait l'excitation qu'elle avait vécu au cours sa dernière aventure avec le docteur. Elle avait eut très peur de mourir, mais avec un peu de recul, elle se rendait compte que ce n'était que là qu'elle s'était sentit vivre réellement.

- J'opte pour le voyage!

- Génial! S'écria le docteur. On va bien s'amuser vous allez voir ce sera comme dans le bon vieux temps… Du moins, pour moi, c'était le bon vieux temps d'il y a deux jours.

Comme dans ce fameux bon vieux temps, le docteur se mit à courir autour de la console, actionnant des leviers et manivelles. Le Tardis commença à décoller, puis la colonne centrale se mis à accélérer. Il y eut un choc et les deux voyageurs furent projetés au sol. Le galiférien se hissa à la console et examina l'écran pendant que Cynthia se relevait en s'accrochant à une poutre.

- Non, non, non, non, non, s'écria le docteur!

- Que se passe-t-il?

- Les commandes ne répondent plus; le Tardis a changé la destination.

- Le Tardis! Vous en parlez comme si c'était vivant.

- C'est le vortex du temps, il m'amène parfois là où j'ai une dette envers le temps.

- Je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez dire.

- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit-il. Je parie que nous allons quand même nous amuser.

Le Tardis arrêta de les secouer et l'élément central de la console ralentit, puis s'arrêta.

- Nous y voilà, s'écria le docteur.

Il courut vers la porte.

- De l'autre côté, il y a une autre époque, un autre monde. Cela peut-être sur n'importe quelle planète, n'importe quelle époque. Qu'en dites-vous?

- Allons-y!

- Hé! C'est ma réplique!

- Vous ne l'avez pas inventée, se moqua Cynthia.

- C'est ce que vous croyez.

Il ouvrit la porte et resta perplexe un instant devant la noirceur qui entourait la cabine. Cynthia s'avança dans la pénombre en plissant des yeux.

- Il fait sombre ici. Qui a éteint la lumière?

Le docteur sortit à sa suite, il plongea la main dans une poche de son imperméable et en sortie une petite lampe de poche à manivelle. Il tourna la manivelle pendant un moment et la lampe s'alluma. La faible lumière révéla d'abord un mur à l'aspect du rock ou d'un ciment grisâtre. Il promena la lampe et l'arrêta soudainement devant une série de dessins aux profils égyptiens suivit d'un étrange texte.

- Ho non! Vite au Tardis!

- Pourquoi? Où sommes nous?

- Nous sommes dans un tombeau égyptien. Ce texte est un extrait du livre des portes qu'on retrouve normalement dans les tombeaux.

- Ça ne se peut pas, c'est écrit en français.

- Vous le voyez dans votre langue parce que le Tardis le traduit pour vous.

- Votre vaisseau communique avec mon esprit! Je commence à le trouver vraiment génial.

Le docteur sourit un court moment.

- Vous aussi vous trouvez? Les gens sont souvent inquiet quand je le leur dit.

- Pourquoi? Ça ne fait pas mal pourtant.

- Qui va là, cria une voix au dessus d'eux?

Le Seigneur du temps fit signe à sa compagne d'un jour de ne pas faire de bruit. Inquiète, elle recula d'un pas, glissa sur une pierre et tomba par terre avec fracas.

- Garde! Il y a quelqu'un dans le tombeau.

Le docteur aida Cynthia à se relever. Ils se dirigeaient ensuite vers le Tardis quand une flèche manqua Cynthia de quelques millimètres. Les deux s'arrêtèrent. Le galiférien leva les mains, imité par Cynthia.

- Ne tirez pas! Nous nous rendons.

**Époque 1 Rose**

Alors que le soleil continuait de monter au-dessus d'Akhetaton, un couple d'étrangers déambulaient dans la ville sans trop se préoccuper des gens autour d'eux.

- Par où devrions-nous commencer, l'interrogea Rose, du moins si nous voulons résoudre ce mystère.

- Que suggérez-vous?

- Hé bien! Je commencerais par les commérages. Nous sommes dans une ville royale, il doit bien avoir des rumeurs qui courent dans les rues aux sujets des habitants du palais.

- Encore une idée brillante de Rose Tyler.

La jeune blonde répondit par un large sourire.

- Quelle est le meilleur endroit pour entendre le commérage, ajouta le docteur?

- Ma mère a l'habitude d'aller à l'église dans ce seul but. Vous n'avez pas idée de tous les cancans que les gens s'échangent à la sortie de l'office du dimanche.

- Vous féliciterez cette chère Jackie pour son expertise dans le domaine. Vous venez?

Il lui tendit son bras qu'elle prit sans hésiter.

- Seulement, ajouta Rose en hésitant, il n'y a pas d'église avant l'an zéro.

- Il n'y a pas non plus d'an zéro, ironisa-t-il. Je crois que nous devrons nous contenter du temple d'Aton. Ça doit être l'immense édifice à colonnes que nous voyons là-bas.

L'étrange couple se dirigea vers le bâtiment en même temps qu'un groupe important d'Égyptiens. Une cérémonie allait y avoir lieu, ce qui augurait bien pour l'enquête qui débutait.


	4. L'enlèvement

**Époque 2 Cynthia**

Les soldats jetèrent les prisonniers par terre avec brutalité. Ces derniers commençaient à se relever quand les soldats les repoussèrent par terre.

- On s'agenouille devant Pharaon!

Cynthia leva les yeux et vit un vieil homme qui portant une jupe blanche immaculée attachée à l'avant. Il était complètement rasé et portait un chapeau très haut avec un rebord et décoré à l'avant par un cobra dressé. Ses yeux était maquillé avec du khôl. Il portait aussi une genre de collerette multicolore autour du cou. Elle se sentit frappée par en arrière.

- Femme! Comment oses-tu lever les yeux sur Pharaon.

- Garde, dit alors le monarque. Sortez! Et laissez-nous seuls.

Cynthia entendit des bruits de pas s'éloigner.

- Vous pouvez vous relever, reprit alors le vieil homme, et même me regarder.

Elle se releva en tremblant, secouée par la brutalité de son arrestation. Le docteur se relevait aussi, mais il semblait plutôt étonné et même un amusé.

- Pa-Ramessou, s'exclama-t-il joyeusement en regardant le Pharaon. J'aurais du savoir que c'était vous.

- Docteur? C'est incroyable! Vous n'avez pas changé, ni même pris une ride. Mais pourquoi êtes-vous revenus? Vous savez à quoi vous vous exposez en revenant.

- J'ai laissé ici une œuvre inachevée.

- J'ai réussi à maintenir le secret de votre arrivé pour l'instant. Votre Tardis est en sécurité dans mon tombeau, maintenant qu'il est achevé, personne n'y mettra les pieds. Mais je doute que les soldats gardent ça longtemps pour eux.

Le vieil homme sembla de plus en plus amical, Cynthia se dit que finalement leur situation n'était pas si grave.

- Je suis désolé de vous mettre dans cette situation mon vieil ami, continua le galiferien. Pa-Ram… devrais-je plutôt dire Ramsès?

Le digne vieillard confirma d'un signe de tête.

- Je suis un pantin entre leurs mains, comme l'était le jeune fils d'Akhenaton. On m'a dit trop vieux pour diriger. Mon fils Séthi assume la régence et ils se servent du don d'Aton pour le manipuler.

- Je suis venu pour y mettre fin, dit enfin le docteur. Je ne pouvais pas changer l'histoire à l'époque, alors j'ai laissé aller les choses. Maintenant…

Le viel homme se leva brusquement, visiblement effrayé.

- Non! C'est trop dangereux. Je vais demander à ce qu'on vous ramène au tombeau, vous pourrez repartir. Garde!

**Époque 1 Rose**

Le temple d'Aton était, en fait, une vaste court intérieure encerclée de hautes colonnes qui soutenait un plafond absent. La foule s'engouffrait dans l'impressionnant bâtiment.

- On dirait que ces colonnes soutiennent le ciel, fit remarquer Rose.

- Et c'est une chance, ajouta le docteur, il ne faudrait pas qu'il nous tombe sur la tête.

Rose ricana en se frayant un chemin au travers la foule de croyants au bras du voyageur du temps. Ils avancèrent jusqu'à la place centrale du temple qui était surélevée et encerclée de colonnes magnifiquement peintes.

Une homme et une femme furent conduit vers le centre portés sur des chaises surélevées vraisemblablement plaquées or et encadrées d'un détachement importants de soldats. L'homme portait un haut chapeau circulaire alors que le chapeau, aussi haut, de la femme était plus arrondit et se terminait en pointe. Tout deux étaient richement vêtus et portaient des bijoux. Cependant, l'homme était difforme. Sa tête était allongée; son cou, anormalement long et ses hanches, étrangement large. À cela il fallait ajouter un ventre bien rond qui ajoutait à la difformité du personnage.

- Qui est-ce, demanda Rose au docteur?

- C'est le pharaon et son épouse, répondit ce dernier. Le pharaon est l'unique intermédiaire entre Aton et son peuple. Nul ne peut s'adresser à ce dieu que par le roi. C'est donc lui qui officiera la cérémonie.

- Pourquoi a-t-il l'air si bizarre?

- C'est sûrement génétique. Pour garder le sang royal pur, il y a souvent eut des mariages entre frères et sœurs dans les lignées des pharaons d'Égypte. Après plusieurs génération, il est normal qu'il y ait des aberrations.

Des serviteurs arrivèrent portant des jarres apparemment pleines. Le pharaon mit sa main dans l'une d'elle et en sortie une poignée de grains qu'il leva au ciel. Il regarda vers le soleil levant.

- Ton apparition est belle à l'horizon du ciel, ô soleil vivant qui a vécu le premier... Tu es beau et grand, tu étincelles et tu es au-dessus de tout Pays. Tes rayons entourent les pays autant que tu en as créés. Prends ces offrandes, ô Aton, prends ce blé qui est sorti des flanc du Nil.

La reine leva une petite amphore vers le ciel.

- Prend cette huile parfumée et ces aromates, en hommage aux beautés que tu as créés.

La lumière du soleil levant devint soudain si éblouissante que tout devint blanc, cela dura quelques secondes puis la luminosité redevint normale. Les offrandes avaient disparues.

- Voilà qui est intéressant, murmura le galifrérien.

Rose ne lui répondit pas. Elle avait l'étrange impression d'être observée. Elle leva les yeux et vit que Akhénaton la regardait fixement.

- Ses cheveux sont les rayons vivants du soleil. Ils éblouissent le matin.

- Quoi, s'écria le docteur!

- Soit loué Aton! Tu m'as envoyée une femme digne de ton serviteur.

- Quoi, s'écria à nouveau le seigneur du temps!

Rose ne répondait pas, elle regardait fixement le pharaon.

- Viens, dit-il en tendant son bras vers elle.

Elle n'avait plus de volonté autre que celle de venir vers cet homme et de prendre la main qui lui était tendue. Elle fit un pas.

- Rose, lui souffla le docteur, que faites-vous?

Sans entendre ce qui lui disait ce dernier, elle avançait vers le seul être qui existait dans son esprit : Akhénaton. Le docteur se précipita à sa poursuite. Le monarque fixa alors le docteur, mais ses yeux s'écarquillèrent soudainement pour faire place à une réaction de stupeur. Il se ressaisit rapidement.

- Garde! Arrêtez cet homme et jetez–le au cachot.


	5. Thot

**Époque 2 Cynthia et le docteur**

Les gardes se saisirent à nouveau du docteur et de Cynthia pour les ramener au tombeau, sans brutalités cette fois.

Comme ils entraient dans la vallée des rois, un endroit désertique parsemé de collines rocheuses, Cynthia remarqua la silhouette d'un homme qui se tenait au sommet d'une colline. Il leva la main et la tendit vers elle. Elle n'eut alors qu'une idée : tuer le docteur. Rien n'existait plus en dehors de cette idée. Elle se tourna vers lui tout se demandant si elle aurait le temps de l'étrangler.

Alors, elle entendit, dans sa tête, une chanson, celle qu'elle avait chantée pour aider les gens à se libérer de l'esprit renégat d'un extra terrestre lors de sa dernière aventure avec le docteur (Réf.: Fanfic La légende). Elle vit le visage de Nathaniel s'imposer dans son esprit et tout ne fut que souffrance. Elle ne voulait pas tuer le docteur, elle ne pouvait pas obéir à cette étrange impulsion qui la quittait. Elle vit alors que les gardes avaient cessés de marcher, ils portaient sur les voyageurs du temps un drôle de regard. Ils levèrent leurs lances vers le galiférien.

Elle attrapa la main du docteur.

- COURREZ!

Ils coururent à perdre haleine poursuivit par les soldats, toujours en transes. Cynthia glissa soudainement et déboula dans un trou. Le docteur la suivit. Au fond du trou, ils découvrirent l'entrée d'un tunnel étroit.

- Vite, chuchota-t-il, dans le tunnel!

Luttant contre une sensation de claustrophobie, elle rampa à plat ventre dans un tunnel si étroit qu'elle ne pouvait se mettre à quatre pattes. Elle entendait le docteur ramper derrière elle. Bientôt, ils débouchèrent sur une salle plus vaste plongée dans la noirceur.

- Ils vont nous suivre, dit-elle enfin.

- Dans ce dédale rocheux, ça m'étonnerait qu'ils voient le trou et même s'ils le trouvent, ils le prendront pour une simple crevasse et ne verront pas le tunnel.

- Où sommes-nous?

- Nous sommes dans un tombeau. Le tunnel par lequel nous sommes entrés a probablement été creusé par des pilleurs de tombes.

- Voilà qui est réjouissant. Et si vous m'expliquiez qui sont ces gens qui peuvent contrôler les autres par la pensée et pourquoi veulent-ils vous tuer?

- Vous oubliez la question la plus importante : comment avez-vous échappée à leur contrôle?

**Époque 1 Rose et le docteur**

Le cachot avait beau être nouvellement bâti, il y régnait une odeur de saleté et d'humidité. Une petite lucarne éclairait à peine la cellule, mais elle était trop petite pour lui permettre de sortir par là. Il devrait s'attaquer à la solide porte de sa cellule. Elle n'était pas verrouillée avec une serrure que le tournevis sonique aurait pu ouvrir, mais entravée par une lourde poutre posée sur des montants de fers forgés. Il pourrait peut-être scier cette poutre en utilisant la chaleur d'un laser. Il fouilla ses poches et en sortie quelques gadgets électroniques qu'il démonta avec l'aide de son tournevis sonique pour fabriquer une scie laser.

Après quelques heures de travail, il admira son chef-d'œuvre : un enchevêtrement de fils et de puces électroniques qui avaient vaguement la forme d'une poire et alimenté par deux piles. Il pointa l'objet dans la fente de la porte et attendit. Au bout de quelques minutes, une odeur de feu de bois lui confirma que son invention était une réussite. Cependant, il lui faudrait au moins deux heures pour scier la poutre. Alors, avec patience, il s'attela à la tâche.

Il en était à plus de la moitié quand il entendit des bruits de pas. Il s'empressa de ranger sa scie laser dans ses poches en espérant que les gardes ne remarqueraient pas la poutre à demi coupée. Il jura intérieurement quand il entendit la poutre se rompre en tombant.

La porte s'ouvrit devant un jeune homme richement vêtu, qui portait les couleurs de la garde du roi.

- Veuillez me suivre, dit-il au docteur.

- Avant, dites-moi où est Rose, la jeune femme que votre Pharaon a prise.

- Nous n'avons pas le temps de discuter ici, nous devons partir avant que les gardent ne découvrent votre disparition. Mon père vous expliquera.

Il baissa les yeux vers les morceaux de la poutre.

- Ce sera mieux comme ça. Ils croiront que vous vous êtes échappés seul.

Le docteur comprit que le jeune garde l'aidait à s'échapper, alors il le suivit sans faire de bruit. Le jeune homme le guida au travers un détale de corridors souterrains qui menèrent à l'extérieur de la ville, de là, il le conduisit à une petite maison blanche à trois étages qui rappelait une forteresse. Elle semblait agréable, entourée de hauts palmiers et d'un petit jardin.

- Mon père vous attend à l'intérieur, dit le jeune homme en ouvrant la porte.

Le docteur fit quelque pas dans une pièce sobre sans décoration mais dont la qualité meubles démontrait un certain luxe. Un homme d'une solide carrure, âgé dans la quarantaine, l'attendait, assis sur une chaise devant une petit table où était posé des rouleaux de papyrus.

- Vous voilà arrivé à bon port, mon seigneur, dit-il en regardant le docteur.

Le docteur s'avança et examina le visage de l'homme.

- Est-ce qu'on se connaît ?

- Je ne crois pas. Je suis Séthi, chef de la garde du roi et voici mon fils Pa-Ramessou.

- Enchanté, je suis le docteur.

- Je sais qui vous êtes, Thot.

L'homme déroula avec précaution un vieux rouleau de papyrus sur une petite table basse, près de sa chaise.

- Ce rouleau est dans ma famille depuis douze générations.

Le docteur se pencha vers le rouleau. Au milieu d'un texte obscur et de quelques dessins de profils d'hommes à tête d'animaux, il vit, clairement reconnaissable, la forme bleue du Tardis.

- Vous êtes Thot, dieu de la sagesse et de la science, aussi appelé le "seigneur du temps".


	6. Au coeur du harem

**Époque 2 Cynthia et le docteur**

- Le don d'Aton, expliqua le docteur à Cynthia, permettait au pharaon Akhénaton de contrôler la volonté des autres autour de lui. Il s'en servait pour faire d'eux ce qu'il voulait. Il s'en est servi pour kidnapper Rose Tyler, ma compagne de voyage de l'époque. Les prêtres d'Amon ont dérobé le secret de ce pouvoir et ils s'en servent maintenant pour diriger le pays, le pharaon est à leur merci.

- Ramsès m'a semblé maître de lui.

- Avec le temps, poursuivit-il, on développe une résistance à ce contrôle et on finit par s'en libérer. Mon ami, Pa-Ramessous, a peut-être déjà été sous leur contrôle, mais comme ils ont son fils et que celui-ci dirige l'Égypte, ils n'ont plus besoin de contrôler le père.

- Mais Séthi réussira aussi à s'en libérer avec le temps.

- Alors, ils manipuleront son entourage et le menaceront ainsi. Imaginez que sa première épouse le poignarde alors qu'il a le dos tourné ou que son fils héritier décide de se jeter dans le fleuve.

- C'est horrible! C'est pour ça que vous ne vouliez pas venir en Égypte.

- Je n'ai pu lutter contre eux à l'époque. Ils étaient trop forts, j'ai résolu la situation la plus critique, mais j'ai laissé les prêtres d'Amon prendre le don d'Aton. Le Tardis nous a ramené ici parce qu'il est maintenant temps de les priver d'une technologie qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû posséder.

- C'est donc ça votre dette envers le temps.

Le docteur ne répondit pas. Il semblait réfléchir tout en fixant Cynthia.

- Je crois que vous avez résisté au contrôle des prêtres d'Amon parce que vous avez déjà subi ce genre de contrôle dans le passé.

- Le Timolarien, se rappela Cynthia! Avons-nous à faire à un autre entité de son espèce?

- Cela m'étonnerait beaucoup. Cette fois, il s'agit d'un pouvoir qui vient d'une technologie extraterrestre. Seulement, la partie du cerveau affectée doit être la même. C'est ça l'explication! Merci Cynthia! Vous êtes fantastiques!

Il sortit sa lampe de poche, tourna la manivelle et la tendit à Cynthia.

- Pointez la lumière vers votre œil gauche.

Elle le fit, s'aveuglant légèrement. Elle vit néanmoins le voyageur du temps sortir son tournevis sonique et le pointer vers son œil gauche. Elle entendit un petit bourdonnement en provenance de l'outil alors que le seigneur du temps fixait à tour de rôle son œil et le tournevis.

- Maintenant, éclairez l'autre œil.

Elle obéit. Il répéta la même opération. Puis, il baissa son tournevis, elle éteint la lampe. Éblouit, elle ne voyait plus rien dans ce tombeau sombre, mais bientôt les contours du visage du docteur réapparurent éclairé par la luminosité blafarde qui provenait du tunnel.

- Étrange. Il semble que ce contrôle affecte l'hémisphère droit.

- Et c'est grave, docteur, dit-elle en souriant?

- Votre cerveau a compensé en créant de nouvelles ramifications, c'est qui explique que le contrôle ne marche plus avec le temps. Mais comment utiliser cette information contre eux? Et pourquoi l'hémisphère droit?

**Époque 1 Rose et le docteur**

La jeune femme se trouvait dans une chambre somptueuse, étendue sur un sommier recouvert d'un petit tapis tressé. Elle portait une robe blanche brodé de rouge et de bleu, un collier d'or et de pierres précieuses et des bracelets dans chaques poignets.

Elle se leva avec la drôle de sensation qu'elle venait de faire un long rêve éveillé. Elle se rappelait avoir suivi Akhenaton sans discuter alors que le docteur se faisait arrêter. Ensuite, on l'avait guidée dans palais jusqu'au harem où elle avait été baignée, habillée et coiffée par des esclaves. Pendant, tout ce temps, elle s'était laissée faire comme un pantin, privée de volonté : ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit devant une femme vêtue d'une simple robe, sans ornements. Elle s'inclina devant Rose.

- Mon seigneur voudrait vous rencontrer.

- Vous voulez dire le Pharaon.

- Oui, maîtresse.

Rose hésita un instant. La dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait serait de devenir à nouveau le pantin de cet homme, mais c'était à égalité avec l'idée de faire partie de son harem. Cependant, ce n'était pas en restant enfermé dans une chambre qu'elle retrouverait le docteur et sortirait de cet endroit. Parfois, la meilleure façon de réussir, c'était d'apprendre et elle avait certainement beaucoup à apprendre de son ravisseur.

- Je vous suis, dit-elle enfin.


	7. Le papyrus et la croix

**Époque 1 Le docteur et Rose**

Dans la maison du chef de la garde, le docteur s'était assis sur un banc et buvait ce qui ressemblait à un thé avec Séthi et Pa-Ramessou.

- Je ne suis pas un dieu, commença le galiférien, mais ce texte parle bien de moi.

- Vous ne vous rappelez pas?

- Ça peut vous sembler étrange, mais si ce parchemin fait parti de votre passé, il parle néanmoins de mon avenir, à moins que j'y sois déjà allé et que je m'en souvienne plus.

Il plongea un court instant dans neuf cents ans de souvenirs.

- Nan! Je ne crois pas que j'y sois allé.

Séthi prit une gorgé de son infusion. Aux yeux du visiteur, le chef de la garde du pharaon paraissait à la fois sage et redoutable. Dans ses yeux, on lisait la détermination et une vive intelligence. Les sillons dans le visage de ce quadragénaire trahissaient une longue expérience sous le soleil d'Afrique du nord. Cela l'aurait fait paraître plus vieux si sa formidable carrure ne trahissait pas une force hors du commun. Pa-Ramessou, pourtant un solide gaillard, paraissait frêle à ses côtés. Après avoir pesé ses mots, Séthi poursuivit.

- J'ai connu un homme sage qui disait des choses étranges. Selon lui, les dieux ont d'abord été des héros de légendes qui devinrent des dieux aux yeux des gens après leur disparition.

- Vous venez de me rabaisser à un héros de légende. J'aime mieux ça.

- Si vous n'êtes pas un dieu, vous n'êtes pas humain, Thot. Vous devez au moins l'admettre. J'ai vu tout à l'heure la peur dans les yeux de mon pharaon quand il les a posés sur vous. Le don d'Aton en a fait un être terrifiant. Je me suis dit qu'il n'y avait qu'un des dieux qu'il a bannis pour ainsi l'effrayer. En revenant chez moi, j'ai reconnu la colonne bleue de Thot dans le désert, telle que décrite dans ce manuscrit, alors j'ai compris.

Le docteur regarda encore la surprenante représentation du Tardis sur le papyrus : la colonne bleue de Thot.

- Vous êtes quelqu'un de sensé, Séthi, et je crois que vous avez l'esprit ouvert. Vous avez raison, je ne suis pas humain, mais je ne suis pas un dieu. Je viens d'un autre monde, rien de plus. Si Akhénaton a eut peur, c'est qu'il a essayé son contrôle mental sur moi et que ça n'a pas marché. Ça n'a pas marché parce que je suis différent, juste différent.

- Si vous n'êtes pas un dieu, tous nos espoirs sont perdus, se frustra le jeune garde.

- Un peu de respect, mon fils, dit Séthi. Si Thot n'est pas un dieu, il est quand même Thot et je sais qu'il est capable de grandes choses.

Le docteur ne répondit pas, il demeura pensif un moment.

- Alors, allez-vous nous aider à le renverser, insista son hôte?

- Il y a des choses que je peux faire et d'autre que je ne peux pas faire, Séthi. Je n'utiliserai pas la violence et je n'essaierai pas de changer le cours de l'histoire. Mais, il a enlevé ma compagne, alors je ferai tout pour la lui reprendre, pour découvrir l'origine de son pouvoir et le lui enlever. Je ne peux interférer avec l'histoire. Je ne le renverserai pas.

- Je comprends. Je ne m'attendais pas à autre chose de votre part, Thot. Si vous réussissez cet exploit, vous nous serez quand même d'un grand secours. Nous allons bien nous entendre.

**Époque 2 Cynthia et le docteur**

Ils attendirent quelques heures dans leur cachette et sortirent à la faveur de la nuit, à la recherche du Tardis. Il n'était certes pas facile de repérer un tombeau dans la vallée des Rois, mais celui-ci était fraîchement construit et le quartier des ouvriers qui l'entourait n'était pas encore démonté. Ce qui leur facilita grandement la tâche. Ils se faufilèrent dans le tombeau et ne tardèrent pas à trouver le Tardis là où ils l'avaient laissé.

Dès qu'ils eurent rejoint la sécurité du vaisseau, le docteur s'attela à la tâche. Il ouvrit un vieux coffre et en ressortit des fragments d'un objet qui semblait être en céramique et entreprit de les recoller. Cynthia en profita pour ouvrir la porte qui l'avait tant épouvantée à l'époque où elle ne pouvait s'imaginer qu'une si petite cabine pouvait être si grande à l'intérieur. Elle n'avait maintenant plus peur de cette étrangeté à laquelle elle avait eut le temps de penser pendant les dix dernières années.

En explorant un peu, elle trouva une pièce remplie de costumes de toutes les époques. Elle mit une bonne heure à trouver ce qu'elle cherchait : une robe antique, d'un bleu somptueux. Elle n'était pas certaine que la robe était égyptienne, mais elle était sure qu'elle lui irait mieux que la robe paysanne maculée de boue du 19e siècle qu'elle portait encore. Elle trouva dans ses fouilles de charmantes sandales de cuir et des bijoux dont le style lui parurent égyptiens.

Quand elle réapparut dans la salle de contrôle du Tardis, le docteur avait presque terminé le recollage d'une œuvre d'art égyptienne, une petite croix surmontée d'une anse : une magnifique croix égyptienne en céramique peinte en bleue.

Cynthia fit quelques pas dans la pièce pour faire voleter les pans de sa somptueuse robe. Le docteur leva les yeux vers elle.

- Tiens, on dirait que vous avez trouvé le vestiaire.

- Comme ça, je me ferai moins remarquer.

- Je n'en suis pas si sur.

Alors qu'elle se demandait encore s'il venait de lui faire un compliment, il retourna son regard vers la petite statuette sur laquelle il pointait son tournevis sonique.

- Et vous, qu'allez-vous porter?

- Ho, je suis très bien comme ça, dit-il sans quitter son travail des yeux. Les jupes égyptiennes sont sûrement confortables, mais pas très pratiques.

- Vous ne risquez pas de vous faire remarquer avec votre complet bleu et vos chaussures Converse?

- Je me fais toujours remarquer de toute façon, répondit-il nonchalamment.

Cynthia du admettre que ce dernier argument avait de la valeur. La petite statuette émit alors un déclic. Satisfait, le seigneur du temps rangea son outil favori dans ses poches.

- En quoi cette vieille croix recollée peut-elle nous être utile?

Le galiférien rangea l'objet dans les poches de son imperméable, se tournant vers Cynthia, il lui envoya un sourire espiègle avant de répondre.

- Si je vous le disais, je ruinerais la surprise. Vous venez?

- Allons-y, s'exclama Cynthia!

- Si vous continuez à me prendre mes répliques, je vais devoir vous réclamer des droits d'auteurs, blagua le voyageur du temps.


	8. Rencontres secrètes

**Époque 1 Rose et le docteur**

Rose fut conduite directement à la salle du trône. Impressionnée, elle traversa l'immense pièce replie de colonnes peintes de fresques magnifiques jusqu'à un trône, tout aussi grandiose. Cet endroit était fait pour impressionner les visiteurs, leur montrant la toute puissance du Pharaon. Ce personnage, assis sur le trône était en effet très impressionnant et un peu inquiétant.

- Soie la bienvenue, fille du soleil. Comment t'appelles-tu?

- Rose Tyler.

- Quel étrange nom! D'où viens-tu?

- De Londre. Je ne crois pas que vous connaissiez.

- Non, ça ne me dit rien.

- C'est loin, au nord, tenta-t-elle d'expliquer.

- Il n'y a que des barbares par-là.

- C'est… plus loin que les Barbares, hésita-t-elle.

- Est-ce que les femmes ont toutes les cheveux de la couleur du soleil au pays de… Londre?

Rose fut étonnée. Elle comprenait soudain comment ses cheveux éclairés par les premiers rayons du soleil avaient du étonner le monarque.

- Vous n'avez jamais vu de blonde!

- Il n'en a jamais vu, confirma une voix femme derrière elle. Il n'avait même jamais vu de Seigneur du temps, tel que votre ami, avant aujourd'hui.

Rose se tourna brusquement pour voir la reine faire son entrée dans la salle du trône.

- Nefertiti, murmura-t-elle.

- Sa majesté la Reine Nefertiti, corrigea cette dernière.

- Enchanté, hésita Rose avant d'aller droit au but. Vous n'êtes pas de cette planète, n'est-ce pas?

- Comment osez-vous questionner la Reine, s'indigna cette dernière.

Rose sentit la colère monter. On lui reprochait d'avoir posé une simple question alors qu'elle avait été emmenée contre son grée et séparée du docteur. Elle se retint néanmoins, devinant derrière le visage angélique de cette reine, une cruauté sans nom. Il valait mieux éviter de la contredire.

- Votre majesté, dit-elle enfin lentement en tentant de se rappeler le langage fleuri utilisé dans certains films d'époque. Pardonnez mon impétuosité, je suis nouvelle en ce pays. J'ai voyagé avec un ami de qui j'ai été séparée et dont je n'ai aucunes nouvelles.

- Il s'est enfuit, répondit le pharaon avec rudesse.

Rose ne put réprimer un sourire devant cette bonne nouvelle. Ce sourire n'échappa pas à la reine qui en paru encore plus courroucée.

- Taisez-vous! C'est moi qui pose les questions, ajouta cette dernière en fixant à la fois Rose et Akhénaton.

Rose eut l'impression que le Pharaon craignait la reine. Peut-être y avait-il un début d'explication au mystère sur la fin abrupte de sa dynastie?

- Maintenant Rose Tyler, dit Nefertiti, de quelle époque venez-vous? Et comment pouvez-vous voyager avec le représentant d'une espèce qui s'est éteinte lors de la grande guerre du temps?

-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-

La nuit n'était pas encore tombée, pourtant on n'y voyait rien. Le docteur résista cependant à la tentation d'utiliser la lampe de poche qu'il avait sur lui. Il avait eut du mal à convaincre son hôte qu'il n'était pas un dieu, il n'allait sans doute pas lui sortir des artifices qui prouveraient le contraire. De plus, les batteries de la lampe servaient maintenant à alimenter sa scie laser. Il songea à se procurer une de ces lampes à manivelles à la monde du 21e siècle.

Alors, il du s'acclimater à la lueur tremblotante de la lampe à l'huile, tenue par Séthi, pour voir où ce dernier le guidait. Ils se trouvaient dans des tunnels sombres recouverts de peintures et de hiéroglyphes, mais ce n'était pas un tombeau. Cependant, il faisait trop sombre pourvoir lire le texte, surtout sans ses lunettes qu'il préférait garder dans ses poches pour l'instant.

Il se résolut donc à suivre Séthi sans poser de question, sachant qu'une réponse l'attendait au bout du tunnel. Ce dernier avait pris la tête du groupe, le docteur suivait et Pa-Ramessou fermait la marche. Ils devaient rejoindre des conspirateurs, qui, avec Séthi, avaient décidés de renverser le Pharaon.

Au bout du tunnel, une faible lueur les attirait. Ils aboutirent dans une grande salle au bout duquel les accueillait une statut grandeur nature d'une divinité égyptienne vêtu comme un pharaon. Le seigneur du temps reconnu le dieu Amon-Rê dont le culte était en ce moment hors-la-loi. Ils se trouvaient dans un temple secret. Dans la salle, un groupe d'hommes les attendait. Ils étaient tous richement vêtus, ce qui fait penser au Galiférien qu'ils étaient influents ou qu'ils avaient du l'être avant l'avènement du pharaon au dieu unique.

- Séthi, qui nous as-tu amené?

- C'est le docteur, un puissant magicien, expliquant ce dernier à qui le docteur avait demandé de ne pas révélé son identité de divinité égyptienne.

- Êtes-vous venus pour nous aider, demanda un homme mince et grand d'une voix grave?

- Nous avons un ennemi en commun, commença le docteur. Akhenaton a enlevé ma compagne. Il a un pouvoir qu'il ne devrait pas avoir. Je vous aiderai à lui enlever ce pouvoir et je récupérerai mon amie.

L'homme considéra le docteur d'un œil méfiant.

- Comment comptes-tu t'opposer au don d'Aton? Que nous as-tu amené là, Séthi. Cet hurluberlu ne peut être un mage. Il ignore tout.

- Alors, mettez-moi au courant, le défia le docteur.

- Il a toute ma confiance, ajouta Séthi. Je l'ai fait libérer des prisons de l'hérétique ce matin après avoir vu de mes yeux le don d'Aton ricocher sur lui sans le toucher.

L'homme à la voix grave fixa Séthi pendant un moment, puis se présenta.

- Je suis Paatonemheb, commandant en chef de la cavalerie du Pharaon. Je vous présente l'ennemi numéro 1 de l'Égypte, le grand prêtre d'Amon et voici le Père Divin Aÿ. Il a perdu sa fille bien aimée que la fausse divinité a volée pour en faire la femme de l'hérétique.

- Vous êtes le père de Nefertiti, s'étonna le docteur.

- Ma fille est probablement morte, répondit Aÿ avec raideur, la femme qui se dit reine d'Égypte lui a volé son apparence et son nom. C'est un démon qui ne vient pas de ce monde.

Le docteur considéra les deux hommes. Le premier avait été dépossédé de ses pouvoirs de prêtres par le culte d'un dieu unique, il ne cherchait qu'à reprendre le pouvoir. Et le Galiférien avait appris à ce méfier de ce genre d'homme. Le second cherchait à sauver sa fille ou à la venger. Ses raisons venaient du cœur, il était donc plus digne de confiance. Cependant, la menace extraterrestre qui pesait sur l'Égypte et peut-être même sur la Terre restait nébuleuse.

- Et si vous me racontiez ce qui s'est passé depuis le début, demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Aÿ?


	9. L'histoire du divin père

**Époque 1 : Rose et le docteur**

Aÿ avait été un homme comblé. De son second mariage plusieurs enfants étaient nés, mais aucuns n'égalaient en beauté et en intelligence Nefertiti, l'unique fille que sa première femme lui avait donnée avant de mourir de complication après l'accouchement. La fillette était aussi belle que sa mère et aussi intelligente que son père. D'ailleurs, ses attributs et ses talents avaient déjà attiré l'attention du Pharaon Amenhotep 3 qui voulait lier sa destiné à nulle autre qu'à son fils héritier Amenhotep 4. Elle ne serait pas qu'une de ses épouses, elle serait la première épouse, la reine d'Égypte. Son statut et sa parenté avec la reine Tiyi lui ouvriraient toute grande les portes du trône. Le Père Divin n'en doutait point.

Pour parvenir à ce but, la jeune fille passait une partie de sa journée à étudier les usages de la court, à apprendre les langues étrangères, la religion, l'écriture, les arts et bien d'autres choses qui devaient la propulser au premier rang. Cependant, à tous les jours, elle avait un moment libre où elle sortait jouer avec ses sœurs.

Parfois, elles se contentaient de jouer dans le jardin, d'autres fois, elles partaient à l'aventure dans la section désertique dominée par des rocks qui s'étendaient derrière la villa. Un jour, les fillettes revinrent sans leur aînée. Aÿ envoya ses esclaves à sa recherche. Le soleil se coucha et la jeune fille n'était toujours pas de retour. Il partit lui-même dans les collines abruptes, mais ne la trouva pas.

Elle revint au milieu de la nuit; une drôle de flamme luisait dans ses yeux. Le Divin Père était partagé entre le soulagement et la colère. Il voulait à la fois la prendre dans ses bras et la punir sévèrement.

- Père, dit-elle, d'une petite voix. J'ai vu aujourd'hui la déesse Isis, dans toute sa splendeur.

La colère prit le dessus.

- Ne dit pas des idioties, Nefertiti. C'est une bien piètre excuse pour tous les soucis que tu nous as causés.

- C'est vrai, insista-t-elle! Elle était magnifique avec une robe de lumière et des yeux pleins d'étoiles. C'est elle qui m'a retenue si longtemps. Aurais-je dû désobéir à une déesse?

- Cela suffi, jeune fille. Tu es confiné dans la maison jusqu'à la prochaine lune. Cesse d'inventer des stupidités. Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça.

- Mais c'est vrai, insista l'adolescente, les larmes aux yeux!

Mais Aÿ refusa de l'écouter. Pourtant, même si l'histoire paraissait trop incroyable pour être vrai, une petite voix lui disait que quelque chose d'étrange lui était arrivée. Nefertiti n'était pas du genre à inventer de telles histoires, ni à désobéir.

Elle resta sagement à la maison durant un mois, mais dès que la punission fut levée, elle usa de tout son temps libre à prendre de longues marches plutôt que de jouer avec ses sœurs. Elle revenait toujours avant le couché du soleil et s'évita ainsi de nouvelles punitions, mais Aÿ s'inquiétait. Voyait-elle quelqu'un? Mettait-elle en danger son mariage avec le prince héritier par un amour interdit?

La jeune fille devenait une femme, et son mariage serait pour bientôt. Le Divin Père devait sévir avant que ça aille trop loin. D'ailleurs, la jeune fille s'étiolait de jour en jour, son teint pâlissait et la flamme dans son regard s'éteignait. Il fallait que ça cesse. Il lui interdit donc les marches dans le désert, mais découvrit rapidement qu'elle sortait en cachette pendant la nuit. Il assigna un esclave à la surveillance de sa chambre, mais étrangement, il retrouvait cet esclave endormi le matin et sa fille encore sortie.

Tous les esclaves y passèrent sans pouvoir rester éveillés et ensuite, le Divin Père, lui-même, prit le quart de nuit, mais ne put résister au sommeil étrange qui le gagna au milieu de la nuit.

Résigné à la laisser y aller, il la fit suivre par des esclaves pendant son escapade nocturne. Ils rapportèrent que la jeune fille allait au Mastaba ancien, derrière la colline. Ce Mastaba, un édifice rectangulaire servant de tombeau, était si ancien, qu'on ignorait même qui y était inhumé. Cependant, on se gardait d'y entrer, il ne fallait pas troubler les repos des ancêtres. Les seuls qui s'y risquaient étaient les pilleurs de tombe, au risque de leur vie et leur salut éternel. Les esclaves ne l'avaient donc pas suivit à l'intérieur.

La nuit suivante, Aÿ devança sa fille et se rendit au Mastaba avant le coucher du soleil. Il se cacha et l'attendit.

Après quelques heures, il vit la forme fantomatique de sa fille venir vers le Mastaba, éclairée par un rayon de lune. Quand elle entra dans le bâtiment, il la suivit sans faire de bruit et demandant intérieurement au divin Aton de lui pardonner cette intrusion.

Le divin père arrêta son récit quelques instants. Le docteur comprenait au regard triste de l'Égyptien que ce qui allait suivre l'avait profondément marqué. Il devait néanmoins le laisser tout raconter s'il voulait savoir à qui il avait affaire.

- Je suis entré dans le Mastaba, poursuivit Aÿ. Ma fille se tenait debout au côté d'un sarcophage. Sa main était posée sur le sarcophage. À côté de Nefertiti se tenait une femme toute blanche, lumineuse, mais elle était transparente, comme de la vapeur. Elle se tenait derrière Nefertiti et l'observait attentivement. Je suis certain qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la déesse Isis, ni d'une déesse d'ailleurs. Si ça avait été le cas, elle n'aurait pas eut besoin de ma fille pour réaliser ses projets.

- Quels projets, se demanda le Galiférien?

Une larme perla à l'œil du divin père, il reprit d'une voix chevrotante.

- Ma fille paraissait de plus en plus épuisée. Elle s'effondra par terre. Alors, la femme de lumière s'évapora.

L'instant suivant, le sarcophage s'ouvrit tout seul. Une femme portant une robe étrange en sortit. Elle avait le visage de ma fille. Mais ça ne pouvait être elle! L'abominable créature prit ma fille dans ses bras et la plaça dans le sarcophage. Puis, elle referma le couvercle et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous ne l'avez pas arrêtée quand elle sortait, l'interrompit Séthi?

- Elle avait le visage de ma fille! Je ne pouvais me résoudre à lui faire du mal. Peut-être n'avais-je été victime que d'une illusion. Avant de tenter quoi que ce soit, je devais en avoir le cœur net. Alors, je me suis caché et j'ai attendu qu'elle s'en aille avait d'aller ouvrir le sarcophage. Ma Néfertiti… ma petite fille… Elle était couchée dans le sarcophage, pâle comme une morte, sur elle couraient des boyaux qui lui entraient dans les narines et dans la peau. Elle respirait… Je l'ai secouée, j'ai crié, je l'ai pincée, je l'ai même giflée. Elle ne s'est jamais réveillée.

- Avez-vous rattrapée l'imposteur, insista Séthi. Les yeux de Aÿ pétillaient de rage.

- Le matin se levait, j'avais la ferme intention de la capturer, d'exiger qu'elle me rende ma fille.

Mais quand j'arrivai chez moi, on m'apprit que Nefertiti, la fausse, venait de partir avec mon épouse vers le palais où elle voulait s'entretenir avec la reine Tilly. Mon épouse revint seule. Cette créature immonde avait demandé à ce que soit devancé le mariage et Tilly avait accepté. Le silence tomba sur le groupe. Le docteur semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse.

- Je vous remercie de m'avoir confié votre histoire, Aÿ. Mais j'aimerais savoir une dernière chose. Qu'est-ce que Akhenaton a à voir dans cette histoire?

Ce fut Paatonemheb qui lui répondit.

- Quand Amenhotep 3 est parti dans son voyage vers le royaume des morts, son fils Amenhotep 4 est devenu Pharaon et celle qui a prit le visage et la place de Nefertiti est devenue reine d'Égypte.

- Amenhotep 4 était déjà féru du culte d'Aton quand je le lui enseignais, ajouta Aÿ, mais craignait aussi les autres dieux. Cette fausse Nefertiti l'a influencé d'une quelconque façon. Il a changé. Il a décrété qu'il était interdit de vénérer toutes les divinités sauf Aton et a changé son nom pour Akhénaton, le serviteur d'Aton. C'est elle la responsable. J'en suis certain. Elle lui a fait cadeau d'un pouvoir qu'il a faussement nommé le don d'Aton. Il n'est qu'un homme, mais il a les pouvoirs d'un dieu. Comprenez-vous? Il se prend pour Aton! Il a perdu la raison, et elle a quelque chose à y voir.

Le Seigneur du temps resta songeur pendant un instant.

- Ce Mastaba est-il bien loin d'ici, demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment?

- Par le Nil, il faudrait une demi journée.

Le docteur pensa un instant à son Tardis stationné dans le désert. Il pourrait s'y rendre en un instant, mais comment faire, sans que ça paraisse divin. La colonne de Thot s'évanouissant dans l'air ne ferait que confirmer une méprise qui durait depuis des siècles. D'un autre côté, il était plus urgent de libérer Rose.

- J'ai mes accès au palais royal, dit Paatonemheb comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, je peux m'occuper de faire sortir votre amie et de la ramener ici, en sécurité.

- Très bien, allez-y. Moi, j'irai au Mastaba ancien. Je dois l'examiner pour comprendre de quel genre de… magie il est question.

- Je vous accompagne, docteur, ajouta Pa-Ramessou. Le bateau de mon père vous y emmènera.

Avec son accent égyptien, «docteur» sonnait plutôt comme «Toth-Er». Ce dernier comprit comment de docteur, il était devenu Toth dans le passé, mais espérait que les autres ne feraient pas ce lien.


	10. Le Ka de Rose

**Époque 1 : Rose et le docteur**

Après sa brève entrevue avec Akhanaton et Nefertiti, Rose avait été ramenée au harem sans explication sur les intentions de l'un et de l'autre. Elle soupçonnait la reine d'avoir des projets pour elle, différents de ceux du Pharaon.

Elle se croyait prisonnière de sa chambre, mais quand elle approcha la porte pour trouver un moyen de s'échapper, elle constata que la porte n'avait pas de verrou. Elle ouvrit la porte pour se retrouver dans un corridor. Elle réalisa qu'elle était probablement prisonnière du bâtiment et non de sa chambre.

En explorant les lieux, elle croisa un groupe d'enfants qui faisaient la course dans les corridors, quelques esclaves féminines et des femmes richement vêtues.

Quelqu'un lui effleura l'épaule.

- Ne vous retournez pas, lui chuchota une voix de femme. Suivez-moi, mais à bonne distance.

Rose laissa l'étrangère la dépasser et la suivit nonchalamment, intriguée. Il pourrait s'agir d'un piège. Rose en savait trop peu sur la vie dans un harem. Était-ce un coupe-gorge où toute les épouses secondaire manigançaient pour nuire à leurs rivales? Où était-ce une grande famille où tout le monde s'entraidait? Elle oscillait pour quelque chose entre les deux. Il pouvait s'agir d'un piège ou d'une aide inattendue. Elle choisit néanmoins de la suivre, mais en restant sur ses gardes.

L'inconnue la guida dans une petite chambre comme celle de Rose, mais vraisemblablement inhabitée. Elle s'empressa de refermer la porte.

- Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, dit-elle. Je dois vous mettre en garde. La reine a décidé de vous prendre de votre Ka.

- Mon quoi?

- Votre Ka : votre force vitale. Elle veut le prendre et l'utiliser sur une momie pour lui rendre la vie.

Rose ne comprenait pas ce que la jeune femme tentait de lui expliquer, mais ça devait être grave puisque son expression trahissait l'horreur.

- Pourquoi mon Ka et pas celui d'une autre, lui demanda enfin la jeune britannique?

- Elle attend depuis longtemps une occasion de prendre un Ka, mais pas celui d'une princesse soumise, telle que moi et mes congénères, mais celui d'une fougueuse étrangère. Voyez-vous, le Ka doit être puissant et vous lui avez fait une grande impression. Vous devez fuir.

Rose considéra la dernière remarque. Nefertiti semblait avoir une idée derrière la tête, mais cette histoire de vol de force vitale l'inquiétait! Et pourquoi cette étrangère l'aidait-elle?

- Qui êtes-vous, reprit-elle enfin, et pourquoi m'aidez-vous?

- Je ne peux pas vous dire mon nom, cela mettrait en jeux ma position et celle de mon fils. La reine n'est pas ce qu'elle semble, je sais qu'elle s'est emparée du Ka d'une autre jeune fille pour venir ici. Si elle prend un second Ka, elle sera trop dangereuse.

- Dangereuse pour qui?

L'écho des rires d'enfants retentit près de la porte.

- Nous n'avons plus le temps. Ce soir, vous serez amenée aux bains, l'esclave qui amène l'eau laissera la porte déverrouillée. Vous pourrez sortir par-là. Vous trouverez, caché parmi les draps pour vous sécher, des vêtements de femme du peuple et un voile pour couvrir vos cheveux. Vous passerez inaperçu, mais faites attention aux gardes. Longez le mur du palais jusqu'à la rue. Là vous serez hors de vue.

Rose palpa le collier d'argent qui pendait autour de son cou qu'on lui avait laissé tel un simple bijou : la clé du Tardis. Dès qu'elle se retrouverait dans la sécurité du vaisseau, elle pourrait trouver comment avertir de docteur de sa fuite.

**Époque 2 : Cynthia et le docteur**

- Et c'est comme ça qu'elle s'est enfuit du harem?

La bateau glissait sur le Nil poussé par sa voilure carrée qu'un marin expérimenté manœuvrait pendant que le docteur racontait à Cynthia ce qui s'était passé lors de son premier voyage en Égypte.

- Ne ruinez pas la surprise, dit-il, je ne suis pas encore rendu là.

- Mais votre histoire est longue et nous serons bientôt rendus à destination.

Le Galiférien regarda le soleil qui se levait à l'horizon teintant le fleuve majestueux de milliers d'éclats de diamants roses.

- Nous avons encore du temps.

- Mais où allons-nous? Comment pouvons-nous combattre ces prêtres si nous nous éloignons de la capitale?

- Vous comprendrez quand nous serons arrivés. Bon, où en étais-je? Ha oui…


	11. Le Mastaba

**Époque 1 : Rose et le docteur**

Le docteur avait déjà vu des monuments funéraires impressionnants sur Terre et dans l'espace, mais il n'avait jamais rien vu de semblable à ce Mastaba. De loin, cela ressemblait à une colline, mais elle était trop rectangulaire pour être naturelle. En s'approchant, on découvrait le monument partiellement enseveli sous le sable du désert.

- L'entrée doit être par-là, lui indiqua Pa-Ramessou.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à une petite ouverture dissimulée sur le côté et en suivant le corridor, il se retrouvèrent dans une petite pièce vide.

- C'est la chapelle, expliqua Pa-Ramessou. Il n'y a rien ici.

Le docteur n'écoutait pas, il examinait le sol avec attention.

- Ce n'est pas ici, continua le jeune homme. La véritable entrée doit être difficile à trouver pour dissuader les pillards.

Le docteur s'accroupit et toucha le sol.

- Il y avait quelque chose ici.

- Mais ce n'est que la chapelle pour que la famille apporte ses offrandes au défunt. Le vrai tombeau est…

- Ce Mastaba n'est pas un tombeau, coupa le docteur. Il est très ancien. Il était ici avant les Mastabas d'Égypte, avant les Pyramides et avant même l'union des deux royaumes.

- Ce n'est pas possible, s'étonna le futur pharaon. Avant l'union des deux royaumes, les gens étaient plus… rustiques. Ils ne construisaient pas des monuments de cette ampleur.

Le docteur se leva et éclaira le mur avec la faible luminosité de son tournevis sonique.

- Regardez ce texte! Ce n'est pas de l'égyptien. C'est le langage commun de l'empire intergalactique des Zios. Ça ne vient pas d'ici. Ce n'est pas un Mastaba et ce n'est pas égyptien. Il est possible que vos architectes aient construit les premiers Mastabas en s'inspirant de cet édifice. Maintenant regardez!

Il éclaira le sol avec la lumière bleuté de son tournevis. Sur un plancher recouvert d'une épaisse couche de poussière, on pouvait voir deux rectangles qui dévoilaient le sol métallique légèrement recouvert de poussière.

- Il y avait deux sarcophages ici! Dans la chapelle!

- Probablement quelque chose qui ressemble à des sarcophages. C'est ici que Aÿ a vu sa fille pour la dernière fois.

- Mais où ont été emmenés les sarcophages : au palais royal?

- Ça se pourrait bien, mais si c'est le cas, ils seront sûrement bien protégés.

- La vraie Néfertiti est-elle toujours en vie?

- Certainement : la fausse a besoin de son énergie vitale pour survivre et de sa mémoire pour prétendre être Néfertiti.

Pa-Ramessou se redressa soudain brusquement.

- Il faut y aller, s'écria-t-il. Il y a un second sarcophage… Elle veut une autre victime!

Le docteur rattrapa le futur Ramsès Premier avant qu'il ne quitte la chapelle.

- Attendez! Nous n'en avons pas terminé. Vous l'avez dit, ceci n'est que la chapelle : une pièce qui n'est pas connectée au reste du bâtiment. La véritable entrée est dissimulée. Vous semblez en connaître un peu sur les Mastabas. Si vos architectes ont copié le style de ce bâtiment, ils ont pu trouver la véritable entré et la reproduire. Alors, j'ai besoin de votre aide.

Pa-Ramessou réfléchit un moment.

- Il est possible que l'entrée ne soit accessible par le sommet. Ce serait un genre de puits sans échelle dans lequel nous devrons nous glisser.

- Avez-vous de la corde, demanda le Galiférien en souriant?

-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-

Rose avait suivit toutes les indications de la mystérieuse femme du harem. Et maintenant, elle longeait le mur du palais, espérant apercevoir à tout moment la rue qui la mènerait vers sa liberté. Elle vit des gardes approcher et se cacha derrière un buisson. Elle ignorait cependant qu'il s'agissait de Paatonemheb et un garde eunuque du harem qui venaient la libérer.

Elle attendit qu'ils s'éloignent suffisamment et poursuivit sa route. Elle pouvait voir le coin du mur d'enceinte et les gardes de faction qui s'éloignaient. C'était sa chance, elle allait s'élancer quand quelqu'un l'attrapa brutalement par derrière et lui plaqua la main sur la bouche pour l'empêcher de crier. Elle se débattit, lui décrochant quelques ruades, mais l'individu était costaud.

Il la reconduisit dans le palais, mais par une autre entrée et la fit descendre dans une pièce souterraine où l'attendait la reine Néfertiti et deux sarcophages. Rose comprit immédiatement et se débattit encore plus violemment.

- Cela suffit, Rose Tyler, s'insurgea la reine!

- Je ne vous obéirai pas, cria Rose indignée. Laissez-moi partir ou vous le regretterez!

- Et comment allez-vous me le faire regretter, dit-elle avec un rire moqueur?

Le sbire de Néfertiti entraînait Rose qui se débattait toujours vers l'un des sarcophages.

- Le docteur vous le fera regretter, lâcha Rose.

Néfertiti perdit soudain son sourire victorieux pour une moue inquiète.

- Le docteur! Votre ami, Seigneur du temps, est le docteur!

_Elle le connaît et elle le craint, réalisa Rose avec espoir._

- Oui, c'est le docteur, lâcha-t-elle avec rage. Le dernier des seigneurs du temps, l'ennemi des Daleks et de bien d'autres espèces de votre genre.

La moue de Néfertiti se changea en sourire triomphant.

- Vous me donnez enfin l'occasion de me venger de lui.

Elle se tourna vers son acolyte.

- Commencez la procédure.

Le costaud ouvrit l'étrange sarcophage. Rose retint un cri d'horreur lorsqu'elle vit à l'intérieur le corps d'une femme au teint gris parcheminée. Elle avait tout d'une momie, sauf les bandelettes. Il y avait des fils et des tubes qui connectait le corps de la momie à un écran clignotant fixé au couvert du sarcophage.

- Je vous présente Hellora, ma sœur, qui portera bientôt le nom de Rose Tyler.


	12. Le mystérieux vaisseau

**Époque 1 Rose et le docteur**

Le docteur atteignit le fond du puits alors que Pa-Ramessou était resté au sommet pour tenir la corde. Comme son tournevis sonique ne suffisait pas à éclairer, il avait apporté une torche qu'il alluma quand il fut en bas.

La lumière révéla au seigneur du temps des consoles et des écrans tout autour de lui : rien à voir avec une chambre funéraire. Tenant toujours sa torche d'une main, il prit son tournevis sonique et pointa une console. La pièce s'éclaira. Il coinça la torche entre deux consoles et la laissa se consumer toute seule. Puis, il examina la pièce avec attention.

- Fantastique, dit-il pour lui-même. On dirait de la technologie Arisoltiennes… Quoi que… c'est plus élaboré.

Il s'installa à une console et entra quelques instructions le visage d'une femme apparut à l'écran. Il la reconnut immédiatement.

- Non, s'écria-t-il, tout haut!

- Y a-t-il un problème, docteur, lui cria Pa-Ramessou.

- On peut dire ça, marmonna-t-il.

- Tout va bien, cria-t-il au jeune garde. Donnez-moi encore quelques minutes.

Il reprit son outil favori et le passa au-dessus de quelques consoles qui s'illuminèrent les unes après les autres. Il consulta rapidement les banques de données et éteignit tout. Puis, il retourna vers la corde.

- Pa-Ramessou, cria-t-il, remontez-moi vite. Nous devons retourner à Akhetaton. Rose courre un grave danger.

**Époque 2 Cynthia et le docteur**

Le docteur arrêta son récit.

- Et ensuite, insista Cynthia, captivée.

- Et bien, nous sommes arrivés.

Le marin amarrait effectivement le bateau à un quai à moitié démolie. Devant les voyageurs, on ne voyait qu'un immense champ de ruines à demi recouvertes par la végétation et le sable du désert.

- Bienvenue à Akhetaton, le Crépuscule d'Aton. Elle était magnifique la dernière fois que je l'ai vue. Quel dommage!

- Que s'est-il passé ici?

- Un revirement de situation, tout simplement. On a voulu effacer de la mémoire collective le pharaon hérétique jusqu'à faire raser sa ville.

- Et que venons nous y faire s'il ne reste plus rien?

- Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences. Il y a bien plus ici que ce qu'il ne semble. Mais il faudra fouiller un peu, il est plus difficile de s'orienter dans un tas de ruines que dans une ville en pleine effervescence.

- Avec vous je chercherais pendant des heures si vous me dites enfin ce qui est arrivé à Rose.

- Il n'est rien arrivé à Rose, pourquoi tout le monde la croit morte! Elle est sauve avec sa famille dans un monde parallèle… Ha… Vous voulez dire dans mon histoire.

- Bien sur! Vous venez de dire qu'elle était en danger.


	13. Conspiration

**Époque 1 Rose et le docteur**

Quand le docteur revint au temple avec Pa-Ramessou, Séthi l'attendait. Il fit appeler les autres conjurés. Il ne manquait que Paatonemheb, parti libérer Rose. Ils n'étaient toujours pas de retour et cela inquiétait le gallifrérien, mais il jugea bon commencer sans les retardataires, d'autant plus que tous semblaient attendre son verdict avec impatience.

- Nous avons affaire à des Sœurs de Karn, deux pour être plus exact et bannies de leur confrérie.

- Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler, coupa brusquement le grand prêtre. Pourtant, je suis homme érudit.

Sans faire attention à l'homme qui l'avait grossièrement coupé, le docteur poursuivit son explication.

- Les Sœurs de Karn recherchaient l'éternité en buvant l'élixir de la vie (référence 4e docteur The brain of Morbius). Cependant la flamme de la vie qui leur procurait cet élixir s'est affaibli puis elle a reprit des forces, mais elles ont accepté entre temps de vieillir et de mourir comme tout le monde. Deux d'entre elles cependant, Hellora et Malli, s'y sont refusées : elles ont cherché l'éternité par tout de sortes d'expédiants et ont trouvé une façon de voler la force vitale des autres pour continuer à vivre. Les autres sœurs de Karn ont découvert leur stratagème et les ont exilées. Quand elles sont arrivées ici, elles étaient trop faibles pour faire quoi que ce soit, elles se sont placées en suspension temporelle - c'est-à-dire en sommeil dans ces étranges sarcophages - et ont attendu leur heure. C'est par une projection télépathique que Malli a réussi à attirer la jeune Néfertiti et à lui prendre assez de force vitale pour pouvoir sortir de son état de suspension et prendre la place de la jeune fille.

- Vous feriez un très bon conteur, docteur, dit le grand prêtre en riant. Mais…

- Comment peut-on les arrêter, coupa Aÿ.

- Il faut retrouver Néfertiti et la sortir du sarcophage, cela coupera le lien entre elle et Malli. Cette dernière perdra ses forces et si elle ne trouve pas une remplaçante à Néfertiti rapidement, elle mourra.

- Il faudra donc surveiller la reine au moment où nous réveillerons Néfertiti pour l'empêcher de prendre une autre victime.

- Je crois qu'en tant que chef de la garde, ceci est de votre ressort, Séthi. D'autant plus que les sœurs de Karn ne prennent que la force vitale des femmes.

- Très bien, Toth… heu… teur, se trompa Séthi.

Le docteur grimaça sous le lapsus, le grand prêtre le regardait maintenant avec intérêt et avidité.

- Que fait-on pour le don d'Aton, demanda-t-il enfin?

- Le don d'Aton est un appareil… je veux dire une amulette. C'est d'origine Zéonienne et non karnienne, je me demande comment elles l'ont obtenu. Il faut donc chercher un objet que le pharaon a toujours avec lui, en particulier depuis qu'il a changé. Est-ce quelqu'un aurait remarqué un tel objet?

- La couronne bleue, réfléchit tout haut Pa-Ramessou. Le pharaon a plusieurs couronnes et couvre-chefs, mais depuis quelques années, on n'a jamais vu Akhénaton autrement qu'avec Kheprech, la couronne bleue.

- Je dois voir cette couronne, réfléchit le docteur, mais comment la lui subtiliser sans qu'il s'en aperçoive?

- Je peux m'en charger, dit alors Aÿ. C'est moi qui lui ai enseigné le culte d'Aton, j'ai toute sa confiance. Je pourrai la lui prendre quand il l'enlèvera pour se faire raser le crâne, mais il faudra la remettre en place avant qu'il ait terminé.

- J'en ai besoin que quelques minutes, dit le docteur, l'amulette que je cherche est probablement dissimulée dans la couronne et peut-être même à son insu. Il me suffit de l'enlever de la couronne, il ne remarquera rien.

À ce moment, Paatonemheb arriva dans le temple avec Rose. Quand elle vit le docteur, elle se jeta dans ses bras.

- Je savais que vous me feriez sortir, dit-elle émue.

Le docteur la regarda dans les yeux avec insistances, puis il la repoussa doucement.

- Vous viendrez avec moi et Aÿ, dit-il simplement. Pendant que Pa-Ramessou et Paatonemheb s'occuperont de la vraie Néfertiti, Séthi surveillera la fausse.

- Et moi, demanda le grand prêtre?

- Vous n'avez qu'à attendre notre retour. Si quelque chose tourne mal, nous aurons besoin d'un plan de secours. Avec votre érudition, vous saurez sûrement nous organiser quelque chose.

Ils quittèrent le temple en laissant le grand prête seul et en colère.

**Époque 2 Cynthia et le docteur**

- Ça, c'est bien envoyé, dit Cynthia en riant, mais vous n'avez pas dû vous en faire un ami.

- Il avait déjà son idée toute faite à mon sujet.

Cynthia continua de marcher, tête baissée, au milieu des ruines, alors que le docteur déambulait à quelques mètres d'elle. Ils cherchaient une entrée vers un emplacement souterrain dans le palais royal. Ils avaient déjà identifié un tas de débris qui correspondait à l'ancien palais. Il ne restait qu'à trouver la fameuse entrée. Elle remarqua ce qui semblait être les marches supérieures d'un escalier recouvert d'un éboulis de pierre. Elle se pencha et enleva quelques pierres. Entre les pirres, elle vit filtrer une lumière blafarde, mais stable comme de la lumière électrique et non sautillante comme celle d'une flamme.

- Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose.

En quelques bonds, le docteur fut accroupit avec elle devant l'éboulis. Il passa son tournevis sonique devant l'entrée la lumière s'intensifia.

- Nous y sommes, dit-il. Il faudra maintenant tout dégager.

- Nous en aurons pour des heures, soupira Cynthia qui commençait à se demander où tout cela les mènerait.

- Ça tombe bien, mon histoire n'est pas terminée.


	14. Le piège se referme

**Époque 1 Rose et le docteur**

Le docteur et Rose étaient cachés dans une pièce sombre et encombrée du palais qui aurait pu être l'ancêtre du placard à balai. Ils y attendaient le retour de Aÿ, parti en quête de la couronne bleue.

- Docteur, chuchota Rose, y a-t-il quelque chose que vous ne me dites pas. Vous me semblez anormalement distant.

Ce dernier resta d'abord de glace, puis, il se montra un peu exaspéré par la remarque.

- Pas maintenant, Rose! Nous en reparlerons plus tard.

- Nous avons le temps, d'ici le retour de votre acolyte. Pourquoi vouliez-vous que je vous accompagne alors que nous restons ici à rien faire pendant que le Machin Père fait tout le travail?

Le docteur tendit l'oreille un instant.

- Je regrette de vous décevoir, mais je crois qu'il est déjà de retour.

En effet, un bruit de pas suivi d'un léger grattement à la porte se fit entendre. Rose ouvrit la porte au Divin Père qui revenait déjà avec son précieux butin. La jeune blonde s'accota contre le mur avec une moue boudeuse.

- Vous avez fait vite, s'exclama le docteur!

Il semblait soulagé de ne pas avoir eut à répondre à Rose, ce qui empira l'humeur de la jeune blonde.

- C'est à votre tour de faire vite. La couronne doit être revenue avant que le pharaon ne remarque sa disparition.

- C'est comme si c'était déjà fait, s'exclama le gallifrérien en sortant son tournevis sonique.

Il examina le magnifique couvre-chef bleu de forme allongée et couvert de pastilles rondes. Un cobra d'or dressé décorait l'avant de la couronne.

Le voyageur du temps examina attentivement l'ornement, puis, pointa son tournevis sonique dessus, un petit déclic se fit entendre et le serpent se détacha de la couronne. Sous l'emplacement du serpent se trouvait une pastille métallique qui rappelait vaguement une pile de montre.

- Ce n'est tout de même pas un si petit objet qui lui donne tant de puissance, s'exclama Aÿ!

- Il n'a pas que cette fonction, expliqua le docteur alors qu'il replaçait le serpent à sa place. C'est un amplificateur cérébral. Il augmente les fonctions du cerveau, permet d'utiliser certains pouvoir latent dans le cerveau. Mais, cet objet, placé contre son crâne presque en permanence, est en train de lui troubler l'esprit. La reine doit le manipuler ainsi.

Aÿ réfléchit un instant.

- Si je comprends bien, en le privant de ceci et en éloignant la fausse Néfertiti, il retrouvera la raison.

- Tout à fait, mais cela risque de prendre quelque temps.

- Combien de temps?

- Des jours ou des années, je ne peux le dire si je ne peux examiner les dommages que son esprit a déjà subit. Mais vous verrez tout de même, très bientôt, quelques améliorations.

Tout en appuyant le serpent sur la couronne, il fit bourdonner une fois de plus le tournevis sonique. Un nouveau déclic se fit entendre.

- Ça y est, dit-il en remettant le couvre-chef au divin père. Vous pouvez la remettre en place : ni vu ni connu.

Il prononçait ces mots en regardant fixement Rose, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle fasse quelque chose.

-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-

Pa-Ramessou et Paatonemheb trouvèrent l'entrée secrète qui menait au sarcophage. Ce n'était pas difficile, Paatonemheb savait que Néfertiti s'y rendait souvent, mais il n'avait jamais eut de raison de la questionner sur ses étranges habitudes jusqu'à maintenant.

Dans ce palais, tous craignaient Néfertiti encore plus que son époux et personne n'osait enfreindre ses règles, c'est pourquoi l'entrée de la chambre secrète n'était pas gardée. La porte était dissimulée, elle se confondait avec les murs et le peu de serviteur et habitants du palais qui connaissaient son existence se serait bien garder de s'y approcher.

Alors, ils ne furent pas surpris de pouvoir y entrer facilement sans être arrêté. Ils descendirent l'escalier sans faire de bruit pour aboutir dans une petite pièce sans décoration, meublée de deux sarcophages et d'un étrange objet luminescent couvert de symboles étranges.

- Lequel est-ce, demanda Paatonemheb?

- Il faudra regarder à l'intérieur pour le savoir, répondit le futur pharaon.

Pa-Ramessou alla au sarcophage de droite et l'ouvrit, puis recula d'un pas, surpris.

- Ce n'est pas possible! Rose Tyler était avec le docteur.

- Ma sœur est avec le docteur, dit une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent inquiets. Devant les escaliers, se tenait Néfertiti, accompagnée de quelques gardes et de Séthi, les mains liés par une lanière de cuir.

- Cette jeune femme est la véritable Rose Tyler, ajouta la reine en montrant d'un geste de la main la Londonienne couchée dans le sarcophage. Ma sœur a pris sa place pour attirer le docteur dans un piège.


	15. Le jugement

**Époque 1 Rose et le docteur**

Le docteur tendit le magnifique couvre-chef au Divin Père. Au moment où il allait le prendre. Rose ouvrit brusquement la porte et s'écria : "À la garde!".

Il fallut très peu de temps à une dizaine de garde pour parvenir jusqu'au trio. Le docteur et Aÿ tenaient tous les deux la couronne, surpris dans leur geste. Le pharaon apparut derrière les gardes.

- Aÿ, dit-il d'une voix forte. Vous me prenez Kheprech pendant que j'ai le dos tourné. Vous m'avez trahi pour ce… cet étranger.

- Non, s'effraya le divin père, je ne voulais que vous aider!

Un des gardes s'inclina devant le pharaon, il alla vers Aÿ et le gallifrérien, prit la couronne, il retourna vers le monarque et posa un genou par terre en lui tendant la couronne. Le pharaon la prit d'un geste gracieux et la remis sur sa tête.

- Ma chère, dit-il en regardant Rose, vous joindrez sûrement les rangs de mes favorites après ce coup d'éclat. Venez à mes côtés.

- Votre majesté, dit Hellora alias Rose, cet homme vous a volé le don d'Aton, il l'a encore dans sa main.

Un des gardes tint le docteur solidement pendant qu'un autre le forçait à ouvrir sa main. Il en sortit une pastille argentée qu'il tendit à Akhénaton en s'agenouillant.

Le monarque prit l'objet et le glissa sous le serpent de sa couronne.

- Gardes, conduisez-les à la salle du trône. Ils seront jugés sous le regard d'Aton par son serviteur avec les autres conspirateurs que nous avons attrapés.

xxx xxx xxx

Dans l'impressionnante salle des colonnes, siégeaient Akhénaton et Néfertiti assis côtes à côtes sur de splendides trônes. Devant eux, on avait forcé les conjurés à s'agenouiller, entourés d'une quantité importante de gardes. Le docteur, Pa-Ramessou, Aÿ, Paatonemheb, Séthi et le Grand Prêtre d'Amon allaient être jugés. La fausse Rose Tyler se tenait debout du côté des accusateurs.

Un scribe se leva et déroula un parchemin.

- Vous êtes accusés de haute trahison, de conspiration et de vol. Si vous êtes jugés coupables vous serez exposés dans le grand temple sous les rayons ardents d'Aton jusqu'à votre trépas.

Le grand prêtre se leva.

- Je veux être jugé à part, je n'ai rien à voir avec ces individus.

- Les accusations contre vous seul sont encore plus lourdes. Vous refusez de rejeter les fausses divinités et de vous incliner devant le seul vrai dieu et vous avez conspirez contre le Pharaon.

- Et croyez-vous qu'ils sont mieux! Ils ont suivi cet étranger, le docteur, sans se poser de question alors que cet idiot se fait passer pour le dieu banni Toth.

- Je ne prétends pas être un dieu, répliqua le docteur. Et vous, que faites-vous ici? Vous êtes l'ennemi numéro un de l'Égypte, ne devriez vous pas être caché?

- Je suis venu à votre secours, mentit le prêtre.

- Non, répondit le docteur, vous êtes venu par avidité, vous espériez que le pharaon serait renversé.

- Silence, s'écria le monarque! Je pose les questions!

Se détournant du docteur, il fixa intensément Séthi et tendit la main vers lui.

- Dites-moi la vérité, est-ce que cet étranger a quelque chose à voir avec le faux dieu Toth?

Séthi paru mal à l'aise un instant, puis jeta un regard au docteur, ce dernier lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Non, répondit-il alors fermement, surpris de mentir malgré l'utilisation du don d'Aton sur lui.

- Avez-vous conspiré contre moi ou contre la reine?

- Non, ajouta Séthi de plus en plus confiant.

Déçu, Akhénaton se tourna vers Aÿ et le fixa avec la même intensité.

- Avez-vous conspiré contre moi et contre la reine?

- Non, répondit Aÿ qui avait compris.

- Avez-vous tenté de me voler Kheprech ?

- Non.

Le pharaon semblait de plus en plus frustré. Il ajouta d'un ton sec.

- Alors dites-moi : que faisiez vous avec ma couronne et cet étranger?

- Cet étranger s'appelle le docteur, mon seigneur. Il n'est pas votre ennemi. Nous avions des indices comme quoi une forme de sorcellerie a été utilisée contre votre personne et nous croyions qu'une amulette avait été placée sur Kheprech. Le docteur sait reconnaître ce type de… magie et il cherchait l'amulette.

Néfertiti qui commençait à comprendre se leva brusquement.

- Il vous a pris le don d'Aton, s'écria-t-elle!

- Ne craignez rien, ma tendre amie, dit ce dernier. Je l'ai remis à sa place.

Le docteur se leva et s'avança vers le trône en souriant.

- Votre majesté, j'aimerais vous montrer quelque chose, mais avant, je demande la permission de m'adresser aux sœurs de Karn, les "sorcières" qui ont tenté de vous envoûter.

- Je ne vois pas de qui vous parlez, mais faites donc, répondit le pharaon, de plus en plus curieux.

- Malli, Hellora, c'est votre dernière chance. Je peux réparer votre vaisseau, celui camouflé en mastaba. Quittez cette planète, libérez les jeunes femmes que vous avez emprisonnées et laissez les humains tranquilles. Si vous ne le faites pas, je vous détruirai.

Les karniennes ne désiraient pas révéler leur identité, alors, elles ne répondirent pas, mais Néfertiti semblait furibonde. Le gallifrérien mit ensuite la main dans sa poche et en sortie une montre bracelet.

- Ceci est une montre, ça sert à mesurer le temps et ça n'a pas encore été inventé. À l'intérieur de cette montre se trouver une minuscule source d'énergie qu'on appelle une pile. Ce qui est amusant, c'est que cette pile a la même taille et apparence que votre don d'Aton. Pendant que j'expliquais à Aÿ le fonctionnement du don d'Aton, j'ai échangé la pile avec le don d'Aton à l'insu du Divin père et de la fausse Rose Tyler. Le vrai don d'Aton se trouve dans cette montre.

La fausse Néfertiti se précipita vers le docteur, mais arrêta sa course net quand celui-ci plaça la montre devant son front.

- Vous avez vu de quoi est capable cet objet - que vous avez certainement volé à un officier Zéon - entre les mains d'un humain. Avez-vous vraiment envie de voir de quoi est capable un Seigneur du temps quand les pouvoirs de son esprit sont décuplés?

- Non, s'écria-t-elle effrayée!

- C'est trop tard, dit-il. Je suis en interface avec la console des deux sarcophages, c'est à dire les unités de suspension temporelle. Je suis en train de les désactiver pour libérer Néfertiti et Rose Tyler. Le lien qui vous maintient en vie est en train de se briser.

- HAARG, hurlèrent les deux sœurs en s'écroulant par terre!

Le pharaon bondit hors de son siège pour se jeter sur son épouse.

- Ne les approchez pas, ordonna le docteur.

Sous l'emprise du don d'Aton, le pharaon figea. Il vit néanmoins son épouse se transformer en vieille femme en un instant puis en momie inerte. À ses côtés, Hellora avait subit le même sort.


	16. Le retour d'Amon Ré

**Époque 2 Cynthia et le docteur**

Cynthia était fourbue, mais satisfaite; l'entrée était presque dégagée. Elle examina sa robe sale et déchirée et réalisa que ça ne faisait plus si différent de sa vieille robe paysanne. De son côté, le docteur, malgré le fait qu'il ait travaillé avec acharnement, s'en tirait avec un costume intact et des ongles sales. Elle prit la résolution de ne plus critiquer ses choix vestimentaires.

- Si vous avez tuées les sœurs de Karn, que cherchons nous ici?

- Je ne les ai pas tuées, répliqua le docteur, elles étaient mortes depuis longtemps et s'accrochaient à la vie en volant celles des autres. J'ai simplement permis à la nature de reprendre ses droits.

- Néanmoins, elles sont mortes. Alors que sommes-nous venus chercher?

- Curieuse, dit le docteur? C'est le moment de vérité. Vous venez?

Il s'engagea dans les escaliers.

- Allons-y, s'écria joyeusement Cynthia!

- Allez-vous me laisser placer ma réplique au moins une fois, maugréa le seigneur du temps?

Elle emboîta le pas.

- J'y penserai, répondit-elle en riant.

**Époque 1 Rose et le docteur**

Le Pharaon, ses gardes, le docteur et les autres prisonniers se trouvaient devant l'entrée de la chambre secrète. Akhénaton acceptait de libérer ses prisonniers à condition d'avoir la preuve que la vraie Néfertiti était bien vivante. Le docteur aurait pu utiliser le don d'Aton pour le forcer à les libérer, mais il préférait prendre cette chance de laisser les événements reprendre leur cours normal.

Depuis qu'il avait proclamé haut et fort qu'il était un seigneur du temps et avait détruit les Karniennes, les gens autour de lui semblaient le regarder avec une certaine vénération. Il avait entendu certains gardes murmurer le nom Toth et il n'aimait pas ça. En tant que seigneur du temps, il était puissant et il le savait, mais il craignait parfois que s'il se laisse trop aller, qu'un sentiment de toute puissance le prenne et en fasse un être tel que le Maître. Il savait tapis au fond de lui certaines faiblesses qu'il préférait tenir en laisse. Donc, la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait pour l'instant était de rejoindre le panthéon des dieux de l'Égypte.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la pièce devenue de plus en plus exiguë avec nombre important de visiteurs, ils trouvèrent Rose et Néfertiti réveillées, assises dans leur sarcophage. La compagne du docteur s'affairait à débrancher les tubes qui la maintenaient dans le caisson tout en parlant à la jeune égyptienne pour la rassurer. Le pharaon approcha cette dernière.

- Vous êtes… si jeune! Vous n'avez pas changé depuis le jour de notre mariage. Comment est-ce possible?

Néfertiti paraissait confuse, elle reconnut Aÿ parmi le groupe.

- Père! Pardonnez-moi! Je vous ai désobéit.

Les larmes coulaient des yeux du divin père.

- Ma petite fille, je t'ai cru morte.

Il se précipita vers elle l'aida à débrancher les tubes.

- Cette Néfertiti n'a jamais été mariée avec vous, expliqua le docteur au monarque. Le… sarcophage l'a conservée telle qu'elle était quand elle y a été mise.

- Elle est magnifique, dit-il ému. Vous êtes libres, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure.

Au moment où il prononça ces mots, le grand prêtre d'Amon s'approcha du docteur et lui arracha la montre des mains. Ce dernier fit volte face, mais trois gardes se détachèrent du groupe et entourèrent le prêtre, brandissant leur lance pour le protéger. Il s'agissait sans doutes de prêtres d'Amon déguisé en soldats ou des supporters de l'ancien culte.

- Maintenant le don d'Aton est à moi, s'écria-t-il!

Il porta la montre à son front et fixa un regard haineux vers Akhénaton.

- À genoux, hérétique!

Le pharaon obéit en crispant le visage. Satisfait, le prêtre se tourna vers le docteur.

- À ton tour, faux dieu.

- Le don d'Aton n'a aucune effet sur moi, riposta le docteur, alors que comptez-vous faire?

- Je t'ai bien observé, docteur, je sais ce qui a de l'effet sur toi.

Il se tourna vers Rose et tendit la main. Rose mit ses mains autour de propre son cou et serra.

- Harg! Peux… plus respi…rer, articula-t-elle avec difficulté.

Son visage pâlissait dangereusement et ses lèvres bleuissaient. Elle jeta au docteur un regard désespéré.

- Arrêtez, s'écria le seigneur du temps! Je ferai ce que vous voulez.

Rose lâcha son cou et se mis à tousser.

- Maintenant, docteur, dis-moi : comment fonctionnent ces sarcophages?


	17. La jonction des époques

**Époque 2 Cynthia et le docteur**

Les sarcophages étaient toujours là après tout ce temps dans la petite pièce qu'éclairait la console centrale. Une odeur de poussière les accueillit. Le docteur se dirigea vers la console. Cynthia le suivit d'un pas mal assuré.

- Je ne comprends pas, dit-elle. Qui se trouvent dans ces caissons?

- Chaque chose en son temps, lui répondit-il en pêchant dans ses poches la croix égyptienne recollée. Ceci est la clé qui ouvre les sarcophages et réveille ses occupants.

Il l'enfonça dans un trou au milieu de la console. Cette dernière se mis à clignoter puis des craquements se firent entendre de chaque sarcophage.

- C'est le moment de vérité, répéta le docteur. Ouvrez celui de gauche, je m'occupe de celui de droite.

Le couvercle était lourd, mais habituée au travail de la meunerie, Cynthia n'eut que peu de difficulté à le soulever. Quand elle vit qui se trouvait dans le sarcophage, elle lança un petit cri de surprise. L'occupant du sarcophage ouvrit les yeux.

- Bonjour, dit-il, je suis le docteur. Et vous, qui êtes-vous?

**Époque 1 Rose et le docteur**

Le docteur et Rose étaient maintenant étendues dans chaque sarcophage. Les tubes avaient été branchés sur leur corps.

- Je ne pensais pas y retourner si vite, fit remarquer Rose au docteur. Combien de temps allons-nous y rester ?

- Pour l'éternité ou jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un daigne nous libérer, répondit tristement le seigneur du temps. Pendant ce temps, nous serons préservés. Nous resterons éternellement jeunes.

- Éternellement, comme des dieux, répondit le prêtre en riant. Car personne ne viendra vous libérer.

Il retira la croix égyptienne de céramique de la console.

- Vous m'avez bien dit que ceci était la clé, n'est-ce pas?

- Ne faites pas ça, s'écria le docteur!

Le prêtre d'Amon n'écouta pas, il jeta la croix par terre avec force, elle se brisa en plusieurs morceaux. Il se tourna vers le pharaon toujours agenouillé.

- Ramasse les morceaux, dit-il brusquement.

Ce dernier obéit comme un pantin, le visage incroyablement crispé.

- Jette-les dans son sarcophage et ferme-le. Sans clé, ils ne seront jamais libérés.


	18. 2 docteurs 2 compagnes

**Époque 2 : Cynthia, Rose et les docteurs**

Cynthia se demanda si elle devenait folle. Il y a un instant, le docteur se dirigeait vers le second sarcophage et maintenant, il était étendu dans le premier. Elle contourna le sarcophage, pour s'assurer que le docteur était toujours là. Il aidait une jeune femme blonde couchée dans le caisson à débrancher de nombreux tubes. Elle revint vers le sarcophage de gauche.

- Je commence à trouver que les voyages dans le temps, c'est plutôt compliqué, soupira-t-elle.

- Je vous comprends. Présentement, je suis aussi étonné que vous. Voyez…

Pendant qu'elle débranchait les tubes, il ramassa des débris de la statuette éparpillés sur lui.

- Cette sculpture était la clé qui permettait de déverrouiller les sarcophages, expliqua-t-il en glissant les débris dans sa poche. Les sœurs de Karn ont camouflé un mécanisme d'ouverture à l'intérieur de la poterie et ont ajusté le port d'accès à la taille de la statuette. Mais sans cette clé, comment avez-vous réussi à nous libérer?

Il entendit alors la voix de l'autre docteur qui parlait à Rose et se mit à rire.

- Ça y est, j'ai compris : je me suis… enfin je vais me libérer moi-même. C'est brillant! Au fait, vous ne m'avez pas dit votre nom.

Alors que le docteur s'extirpait du caisson, Cynthia pensait que s'il lui avait fallu dix ans pour accepter la taille intérieure du Tardis, il lui en faudrait vingt pour accepter que docteur soit présent en deux modèles au même endroit.

- Je suis Cynthia. Vous auriez pu au moins me dire que c'était vous, dit-elle d'une voix plus forte pour que l'autre docteur l'entende. J'ai l'air d'une véritable idiote.

- Vous n'avez pas l'air idiote, dit le docteur du passé en refermant le caisson. Mais je comprends pourquoi je ne vous le dirai pas, ajouta-t-il d'un air espiègle. Votre visage ahuri quand vous m'avez reconnu : c'était trop amusant!

Les deux docteurs et leurs deux compagnes respectives étaient maintenant debout au côté des caissons et se regardaient surpris et contents. Rose fut la première à poser la question au docteur du présent.

- Si je comprends bien, vous venez du futur. Mais… je vous ai dit que je serais toujours avec vous. Alors, où suis-je?

Le docteur du présent parut mal à l'aise. Cynthia comprit. Il n'était pas bon de connaître son avenir, mais l'absence de Rose trahissait ce qu'il allait lui arriver. Si son docteur répondait par un mensonge, le docteur du passé le devinerait. Alors, elle répondit à sa place.

- Tu es avec ta famille, Rose, répondit-elle.

- On se connaît?

- Pas depuis longtemps et, comme je retourne chez moi, pas pour longtemps. Ne crains rien, tu es toujours sa favorite, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

- Mais pourquoi n'est-il pas resté avec moi?

- Ho! Tu sais, Jackie insistait (Cynthia se rappelait que le docteur avait mentionné la mère de Rose en racontant son histoire). Il fallait que je retourne chez moi, et cet éternel gamin, il est incapable de tenir en place.

- Ça c'est bien vrai, soupira Rose, pendant un instant, j'ai cru…

- Tout va bien pour vous, Rose, coupa le docteur du passé. Alors n'insistez pas, il n'est pas bon de trop en savoir sur son avenir.

- Je dois admettre que j'ai toujours respecté ton opinion, dit le docteur du présent à celui du passé. Tu as entièrement raison. Maintenant, il faudrait se concentrer sur la situation présente. Je t'ai libéré parce que sans cela, je n'aurais jamais été libéré, ni Rose d'ailleurs, et nous n'aurions pas cette conversation. Mais, j'aurais pu le faire à un autre moment : j'ai besoin de ton aide.

- Ha, vous savez ce qu'on dit, répondit le docteur du passé. Deux docteurs valent mieux qu'un.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord. C'est fou ce que tu as de l'esprit!

- Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point tu peux être charmeur. C'est pratique parfois d'avoir un regard extérieur à soi.

- Encore une remarque brillante!

Rose leva la voix.

- Allez-vous arrêter de vous flatter l'ego? Expliquez-moi donc ce qui se passe! Combien de temps avons-nous dormi? Et quelle est la situation?

- J'ai toujours aimé quand elle prend les choses en main, dit le docteur du passé à celui du présent. Même si elle tient ça de sa mère.

- Personne n'est parfait.

Le docteur du présent reprit son sérieux.

- Vous avez dormi au moins une cinquantaine d'année. Akhénaton n'est plus le pharaon. Pa-Ramessou, alias Ramsès Premier, mais ce n'est pas lui qui dirige, c'est son fils, Séthi Premier qui est aussi le père du futur Ramsès II, un des plus grand pharaon de l'histoire de l'Égypte. Mais ça n'arrivera pas si les prêtres d'Amon continuent de manipuler les pharaons en utilisant le don d'Aton. Ils sont très puissants à cette époque et agissent dans l'ombre. Il faut terminer ce que nous avons commencé. Nous devons aller à Thèbe pour leur prendre le don d'Aton.

- Excellent résumé, mon cher moi-même.

- Docteur, s'impatienta Rose!

- Quoi! C'est très sain de se complimenter soi-même de temps en temps. C'est bon pour l'estime de soi. Vous devriez essayer.

- Je ne crois pas que votre estime de vous soit défaillante, ajouta Cynthia en riant.

- Vous voyez : ça fonctionne!

- Il est temps d'y aller, dit le docteur du présent. Alors…

- Allons-y, s'exclamèrent les deux docteurs en même temps!

Le docteur du présent se tourna vers Cynthia.

- Je savais bien que je finirais par la placer.

- Je ne peux pas rivaliser contre deux docteurs, soupira Cynthia.

Le quatuor montèrent les escaliers pour quitter la pièce souterraine. Le docteur du présent et Cynthia ouvraient la marche, celui du passé et Rose les suivaient. Quand ils arrivèrent en haut de l'escalier, le gallifrérien eut un regard navré vers Cynthia.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, lui murmura-t-il, mais ça doit se passer ainsi.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de demander de quoi il parlait qu'ils furent entourés de gardes. Leurs uniformes étaient différents de ceux qui les avaient arrêtés dans le tombeau, ils n'étaient pas des gardes du pharaon.

- Ne bougez plus, crièrent ces derniers!

Le docteur du passé attrapa Rose par le bras avant qu'elle ne sorte et ils restèrent cachés dans l'escalier.

Les mains liées dans le dos, le docteur du présent et Cynthia furent conduits sans ménagement vers le port où un second bateau baignait dans les eaux du Nil.


	19. Fillature

**Époque 2 : Rose et le docteur**

Le docteur et Rose attendirent, cachés dans les escaliers, que le bateau s'éloigne et sortirent de leur cachette.

- Je ne comprends pas, dit Rose. Si ce docteur est vous dans le futur, il devait savoir qu'il se ferait arrêter.

- Il le savait, et c'est pour ça qu'il a besoin de notre aide. Nous devons les suivre. Il y a un autre bateau là-bas.

Il pointait la barque par laquelle Cynthia et l'autre docteur étaient arrivée. Le marin était en train de vérifier la voile. Apparemment, il n'avait pas été inquiété par les gardes.

- Mais, insista Rose, si l'autre docteur savait qu'il allait être arrêté, il aurait pu l'éviter, tout simplement.

- Vous savez que c'est impossible.

Il n'avait pas besoin de lui rappeler qu'elle avait essayé d'empêcher la mort de son père et que son père avait du se sacrifier pour sauver la Terre.

- Je vois : il doit le faire parce que les choses se sont passés ainsi.

- Je viens de voir ma version future de moi se faire arrêter, que croyez-vous qu'il se passera si je décide d'éviter ce piège? Je n'aurais jamais vu l'arrestation et donc je n'aurais pas su comment l'éviter. Et on se ramasse en plein paradoxe avec les conséquences que vous connaissez.

Rose frissonna en se rappelant des "reapers", ces créatures de cauchemars qui se nourrissaient des paradoxes temporels, dévorant tout le monde au passage. (réf. Saison 1 : La fête des pères) Le docteur arrêta sa marche et réfléchit un instant.

- D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée de se laisser arrêter. Ces gardes étaient sans doutes à la solde des prêtres d'Amon. En les suivant, ils nous conduiront jusqu'à eux et jusqu'au don d'Aton.

Le duo arrivèrent en vue du bateau. Le marin faillit tomber à la renverse quand il vit le docteur.

- Mais… je les ai vus vous embarquer!

- Ce n'est pas possible puisque je suis là, dit le docteur en souriant.

- Votre amie était avec eux. Qui est cette femme?

- Ils ont pris mon amie, dit le seigneur du temps, et il faut les suivre. Rose, ici présente, va m'accompagner. Alors, ça vous va?

- Tant que vous me payez aussi bien que pour l'allée.

Le voyageur du temps paru inquiet pendant un court instant.

- C'est que je n'ai pas d'argent…

- Je ne parle pas de ça, mais de ce bidule magique qui éclaire. Si vous avez d'autre objet du genre, je vous conduis où vous voulez.

Le marin brandissait fièrement la lampe à manivelle. Le docteur comprit et extirpa de sa poche, à regret, sa fameuse scie laser.

-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-

**Époque 2 : Cynthia et le docteur**

Le bateau des gardes des prêtres d'Amon possédait une voile qui semblait plus décorative qu'utile en l'absence de vent. Cette luxueuse embarcation avançait grâce à une douzaine de longues rames que les gardes manœuvraient eux-mêmes. Les deux prisonniers avaient été mis à l'arrière du bateau, les mains liées dans le dos et sous bonne surveillance.

- Vous saviez ce qui allait se passer, murmura Cynthia.

- Oui, je savais que nous allions être arrêtés, répondit le docteur.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça, mais de notre première rencontre, sur le bord de la rivière. Vous m'aviez déjà rencontrée, vous avez dû me reconnaître.

- Je ne vous ai pas reconnu immédiatement, admit-il, vous étiez plus jeune. Et quand on voyage dans le temps, rien n'est sur, il arrive qu'on vive les événements dans le désordre, ça devient étourdissant.

- Mais quand vous êtes revenus me chercher. Vous saviez que nous irions en Égypte : pourquoi avoir voulu fuir quand nous étions dans le tombeau? Pourquoi avoir voulu l'éviter si c'était inévitable?

Le docteur se détourna du regard de Cynthia et ne répondit pas.

- Il va arriver quelque chose de grave, c'est ça? Quelque chose qui ne peut être éviter. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix d'y aller parce que si vous n'étiez pas revenu, votre version antérieure n'aurait jamais été libérée et nous nagerions en plein paradoxe.

- Vous connaissez la théorie, s'étonna le docteur en fixant Cynthia!

- J'ai du voir "Retour vers le futur" au moins vingt fois, expliqua-t-elle.

Il considéra Cynthia avec sérieux, puis lui répondit dans un soupir.

- C'est pour ça que vous avez menti à Rose. Vous avez compris qu'il valait mieux qu'elle ne connaisse pas son avenir. C'était brillant. Vous devez comprendre que la même chose s'applique à vous. Je ne peux pas vous dire ce qui va arriver.

- Très bien, abdiqua Cynthia, espérons donc que ce sera pour le mieux. Mais même si je comprends ce qu'est un paradoxe, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être inquiète.

Le docteur détourna son regard vers le Nil pour ne pas montrer à Cynthia que dans ses yeux se reflétait la même inquiétude.


	20. L'allée des sphynx

**Époque 2 : Temple de Karnak (Thèbe)**

Le long de l'allée bordée de sphinx menant au temple d'Amon, deux prêtres discutaient. L'un d'eux était le grand prêtre d'Amon, il portait autour du cou un collier au bout duquel était attaché un objet étrange, deux lanières de cuirs retenant un objet circulaire au milieu duquel il y avait trois aiguilles immobiles. Le collier se terminait de l'autre côté par un nœud coulant. Ce qui permettait au grand prêtre de le transformer rapidement en bandeau. Quand il le faisait, il devenait le détenteur d'un grand pouvoir : autrefois appelé le Don d'Aton, on l'avait rebaptisé la Volonté Vivante d'Amon. Ce pouvoir, il l'avait hérité de l'ancien Grand Prêtre d'Amon. Grâce à la Volonté Vivante d'Amon, la période la plus honteuse de l'histoire de l'Égypte avait pris fin, le Pharaon hérétique n'était plus et on s'efforçait de le faire disparaître de la mémoire des hommes. De plus, les pharaons étaient contrôlés par son ordre, ce qui éviterait certainement l'avènement d'un autre Akhénaton.

Depuis que l'ancien avait pris possession de la Volonté Vivante d'Amon, l'hérétique avait remarié la jeune Néfertiti qui avait pris un autre nom. Cependant, il était resté sous le contrôle des prêtres d'Amon, pour un court temps. Quand il ne fut plus possible de contrôler Akhénaton, ils l'éliminèrent et placèrent un enfant de neuf ans sur le trône: Touthankamon. Ils avaient fait en sorte que ce dernier réhabilite les anciennes divinité et quand le jeune homme avait été prêt à gouverner, il devint résistant à leur contrôles, alors ils s'étaient organisé pour qu'il ait un petit accident.

Deux autres pharaons lui succédèrent et moururent rapidement sans laiser d'héritier. Alors, Pa-Ramessous, chef de la garde, devint pharaon à son tour.

C'est là que les choses se corsèrent. Les nouveaux venus sur le trône étaient d'une famille vigoureuse, possédant une grande force de caractère. La Volonté Vivante d'Amon ne durait pas longtemps sur eux et il était à craindre que la menace qui pesait sur leur proche ne serait pas toujours suffisante pour les contrôler. Les prêtres d'Amon avaient besoin de plus de pouvoirs.

Cependant, ce matin-là, un autre sujet les préoccupait.

- Vous aviez raison, votre éminence, commença le prêtre, il ne s'agissait pas d'un imposteur. Nous avons arrêté le faux dieu et sa compagne, ils sortaient de la salle des sarcophages dans la ville interdite. Mais je ne comprends pas : pourquoi ne pas le tuer? C'est pourtant ce que vous vouliez faire dans la vallée des rois.

- J'ai changé d'idée. Le docteur n'est peut-être pas le dieu Thot, mais en relisant les notes de mon prédécesseur à son sujet, j'ai vu qu'il était très érudit en certains domaines. Il connaît cette magie ancienne qui se cache dans le vieux mastaba.

- Vous parlez de notre projet.

- Nous n'avons pas le choix, la Volonté Vivante d'Amon ne suffit plus. Nous devons protéger notre ordre. Tous les essais que nous avons faits ont été infructueux. Nous avons besoin de son aide.

- S'il refuse.

- Il ne pourra pas refuser. Nous avons aussi sa compagne. Il ne la laissera pas mourir. Envoyez un messager, quand le bateau arrivera, les prisonniers devront être conduits directement au mastaba. Venez, nous avons des choses à préparer.

**Époque 2 : Rose et le docteur**

Ils avaient suivi le bateau jusqu'à Thèbe, puis ils avaient marchés jusqu'au mastaba, près de la ville, suivant de loin une procession de soldats qui y conduisait leurs prisonniers. Ils avaient attendu que les soldats et leurs prisonniers soient à l'intérieur pour approcher l'édifice.

- Ce Mastaba est en fait un vaisseau prison, expliquait le docteur à Rose. Les sœurs de Karns étaient emprisonnées dans les caissons dans la section externe que les Égyptiens ont confondue avec une chapelle. L'autre section était la section de pilotage du vaisseau. Les sœurs renégates devaient être exilées sur une planète lointaine.

- Pourquoi leur confrérie s'est-elle donnée tant de mal pour les punir? Ne pouvaient-elles pas les emprisonner chez elles, les empêcher de voler d'autre vies?

- Les sœurs de Karns ont vécu longtemps avec l'idée d'immortalité, elles comprenaient le besoin pour deux des leurs de continuer et je soupçonne aussi qu'elles les enviaient. Elles ne pouvaient se résoudre à les laisser mourir, elles ont décidé d'éloigner le problème, tout simplement.

- Ouais! De faire en sorte que quelqu'un d'autre règle leur problème à leur place.

- Les choses ne se sont pas passées tel que prévu. Les prisonnières devaient être déposées sur une planète avec suffisamment d'eau de vie pour survivre pendant quelques décennies et sans aucune technologie qui leur aurait permis de prolonger leur vie, mais quelque chose s'est produit. Le vaisseau s'est écrasé et a été peu à peu recouvert par les sables du désert pour finir par ressembler à une colline artificielle.

- Que sont devenus les pilotes?

- Ils sont sans doute morts lors du crash, mais ce n'est pas la question la plus importante.

- Pourquoi l'autre vous et Cynthia sont-ils conduits au mastaba?

- C'est ce qu'il va falloir découvrir. Vous venez?

Il lui montra l'autre flanc de la colline artificielle.

- Les autres sont passés par le sommet, on ne peut pas escalader ce Mastaba de ce côté là.

- On ne va pas l'escalader non plus.

Il la conduisit vers la chapelle. Ils entrèrent dans la sombre pièce. Le docteur fouilla ses poches à la recherche de son tournevis. Il le pointa pour éclairer les inscriptions sur le mur.

- Je n'avais pas compris de quoi il s'agissait avant d'aller dans la salle de pilotage, expliqua-t-il, pourtant, c'est évident. Ce sont des graffitis.

- Des graffitis extra-terrestres? Mais qu'est-ce que ça fait là?

- Ceci est une cellule. Les prisonniers ne sont pas tous endormis dans des caissons quand ils sont transportés. Ces graffitis ont été faits par de précédents occupants pour tromper leur ennui. Nous sommes à bord d'un vaisseau-prison Zéonien. Les sœurs de Karns leurs ont confié les renégates.

Le docteur continuait d'explorer les murs de la cellule avec son tournevis.

- Si c'est le cas, il devrait y avoir d'autres cellules, pourquoi n'avons-nous accès qu'à celle-ci?

- Les Zéoniens sont reconnus pour leur système pénal équitable. Même s'ils font le commerce du transport de prisonniers, ils sont contre la peine de mort, et c'est pourquoi ils ne laisseront pas mourir leur passager s'ils sont en danger. Quand le vaisseau s'est écrasé, un système automatique a déverrouillé toutes les écoutilles de secours, même celles des cellules. Celle-ci est la seule à s'être ouverte parce qu'elle était la seule occupée au moment du crash.

Rose commençait à comprendre. Elle s'approcha du mur opposé qu'elle explora avec ses mains.

- Donc, dit-elle, il existe un autre accès à cette cellule, de l'intérieur du vaisseau. Et c'est ce que nous cherchons présentement.

- Exactement! Je crois que je l'ai trouvé!

Il pointa son tournevis sur le mur et l'actionna, une partie du mur glissa vers l'intérieur, leur révélant un long corridor sombre. Toujours éclairés par la lumière blafarde de l'outil sonique, les deux amis avancèrent dans le long corridor. Rose allait parler quand le docteur mit un doigt sur sa bouche. Elle tendit l'oreille. Le faible écho d'une conversation lointaine parvint jusqu'à leurs oreilles.


	21. Le dernier superfuge

**Époque 2 : Cynthia et le docteur**

Dans la salle de pilotage, les choses avaient changé : une échelle de cordage servait maintenant à y accéder. On y avait installé des lampes à l'huile un peu partout autour et on avait peint des interdictions sur les murs. Plusieurs consoles étaient ouvertes et leurs fils répandus s'entrecroisaient. Le docteur examina ces fils, dépité.

- Ils ont appris le fonctionnement des ces consoles par ma faute, soupira-t-il.

- Comment ils auraient pu l'apprendre, ils ne connaissent rien de la technologie.

- Je me suis servi du don d'Aton devant le grand prêtre d'Amon pour accéder à la console des caissons. Il a comprit qu'on peu utiliser le don d'Aton pour contrôler cette technologie. Il a du s'en servir pour accéder aux bases de données de ce vaisseau. Ils savent comment s'en servir, mais ils ne comprennent pas ce qu'ils font.

- Silence! Imposteur!

Celui qui venait de parler s'avança du fond de la pièce. Le docteur reconnu sa montre posée sur son front et retenue par une courroie qui lui passait derrière la tête.

- Vous devez être le grand prêtre d'Amon. J'ai connu votre prédécesseur.

- J'ai dit : silence!

- Très bien. Je me tais. Pour l'instant…

Le grand prêtre avança vers Cynthia. Il regarda avec dédains sa robe sale et déchirée, puis il la fixa dans les yeux.

- Elle n'a pas les cheveux couleur du soleil, comme le racontait l'ancien, mais c'est une étrangère.

Le grand prêtre tendit sa main vers Cynthia. Elle sentit alors le besoin irrésistible de se gifler elle-même, mais elle résistait à cet appel, mieux encore que quand on lui avait ordonné de tuer le docteur. Cependant, le grand prêtre semblait ignorer qu'elle pouvait y résister. Il était loin d'elle la première fois que c'est arrivé et il avait aussi envoûté les gardes. Elle décida de jouer le jeu et se gifla volontairement.

- Aïe, dit-elle entre chaques gifles! Je ne peux pas m'arrêter.

Comme elle se donnait une bonne gifle, elle tourna la tête vers le docteur et lui fit un clin d'œil. Il répondit d'un hochement de tête.

- Arrêtez, s'écria-t-il! Que cherchez-vous à prouver?

- Vous savez très bien. Nous n'avons pas l'intention de lui ordonner de se tuer elle-même, mais si vous nous désobéissez, elle se blessera ou se mutilera à chaque fois. C'est vous qui décidez.

- C'est bon, dit-il. Je ferai ce que vous voudrez, mais laissez-la tranquille.

L'envie de se gifler s'estompa. Cynthia arrêta et frotta ses joues endolories.

- C'est bien ainsi, docteur. Maintenant, vous allez nous aider. Venez!

Le prêtre attira le docteur vers une console au fond de la pièce. Sur la console était posé un casque, semblable à un casque de vélo, mais entouré d'un mince fil de métal. Dès qu'il le vit, il comprit.

- C'est incroyable, on dirait… Je comprends maintenant! Les Zéoniens ont utilisé l'eau de vie que les Karniennes avaient laissés aux deux exilées pour activer un générateur quantique qu'ils ont jumelé à ce casque. C'est brillant, mais dangereux!

Le grand prêtre le regarda avec mépris.

- Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi vous parler. Utilisez des mots que je peux comprendre.

- Très bien, dit durement le docteur, savez-vous à quoi ça sert?

- À vivre pour toujours, mais ça ne marche pas. Et je compte sur vous pour le réparer, sinon la dame mourra.

- Dans ce cas, répondit le seigneur du temps en sortant son tournevis sonique.

- Je vous avertis, pas de fausse manœuvre.

- Ceci est un outil, expliqua le gallifrérien, très utile pour réparer ce genre de technologie.

Il passa de l'explication à la démonstration en allumant la console avec le tournevis. Puis, il se mit au travail en explorant les bases de données à la recherche d'informations sur le fonctionnement du casque.

**Époque 2 : Rose et le docteur**

Il faisait très sombre et le corridor ne semblait plus se terminer. Les deux voyageurs du temps avançaient lentement dans la pénombre d'un pas incertain.

- Je n'entends pas ce qu'ils disent, s'impatienta Rose.

- Nous devons nous rapprocher encore, chuchota le docteur. Ils sont de l'autre côté de la porte du bout du couloir.

- Avez-vous un plan?

Le docteur réfléchit un moment, il n'aimait pas ce qu'il allait dire.

- Je devrai me faire passer pour Toth.

- Je croyais que vous vouliez l'éviter.

- Comment croyez-vous qu'ils réagiront quand ils me verront en deux exemplaires?

Le son des voix s'intensifia. Le seigneur du temps mit son doigt sur sa bouche pour faire signe à sa compagne de ne pas faire de bruit. Puis, du bout de son tournevis, il chercha la façon d'ouvrir la porte.


	22. Le destin de Cynthia

_**Cynthia, Rose et les docteurs**___

Le gallifrérien releva les yeux vers le grand prêtre.

- C'est trop dangereux, insista-t-il. Je ne peux pas faire ça!

- Docteur, continuez votre travail! Sinon…

Il tendit la main vers Cynthia, elle fut prise de l'envie soudaine de prendre la dague accrochée à la taille d'un des gardes. Elle s'approcha de lui, il la lui tendit. Elle réalisa avec horreur que son impulsion suivante était de se trancher un doigt; ce qu'elle ne ferait jamais. Cependant, elle poursuivit son bluff et tendit sa main pendant qu'elle approchait la dague de son index.

- Attendez! Laissez-moi vous expliquer, s'écria le docteur!

Le grand prêtre abaissa sa main. Cynthia su qu'elle devait suspendre son geste, mais sans baisser le couteau.

- N'essayez pas de me tromper, l'avertit le grand prêtre.

- Vous savez que ce Mastaba est en fait un vaisseau spatial : un genre de bateau qui vogue dans le ciel.

Le grand prêtre opina.

- Ce bateau s'est écrasé ici à cause de ce casque. Les techniciens, je veux dire les marins qui opéraient ce vaisseau, ont eut l'idée de fabriquer ce casque, mais ils n'avaient pas l'énergie nécessaire pour le faire fonctionner correctement. Alors, ils ont prit l'énergie du vaisseau, qui est un mini trou noir, une des énergies les plus instables qui soient.

Devant l'air hébété du grand prêtre, le docteur tenta de simplifier.

- C'est comme si on prenait le soleil et qu'on l'enfermait dans une boîte. La boîte est faite pour le garder à l'intérieur en sécurité, mais l'ouvrir pour en saisir les rayons risque de le faire exploser.

- Allez au fait!

- Si vous tentez d'utiliser ce casque, la boîte s'ouvrira et tout sera détruit.

- Vous parlez du mastaba.

- Le mastaba, Thèbe, l'Égypte, la Terre.

Pendant que le docteur expliquait sa théorie, Cynthia comprit soudain qu'en plus de n'être pas sous le contrôle du grand prêtre, elle avait un couteau dans les mains et son ennemi ne se méfiait pas. Ce que le docteur lui expliquait semblait le mettre en colère et il portait de moins en moins attention à elle. C'était le bon moment pour agir. Elle se précipita sur le grand prêtre et lui mit le couteau sur la gorge.

- Que personne ne bouge, cria-t-elle!

Le grand prêtre se crispa sous la concentration. Cynthia sentit qu'il voulait qu'elle se plante le couteau dans le ventre, mais cette fois, elle résista.

- Ne faites pas ça, Cynthia, lui murmura le Gallifrérien.

Elle se sentit horriblement gênée, elle voulut lui faire savoir qu'elle bluffait, que jamais elle ne pourrait tuer quelqu'un, mais elle réalisa qu'après tout, elle était effrayée, tendue à l'extrême. Une mauvaise réaction de la part du grand prêtre et qui sait… Il fallait qu'elle trouve autre chose.

Cynthia eut alors une idée. Elle lâcha brièvement le grand prêtre, puis d'un coup sec, elle arracha la corde qui maintenant le don d'Aton alias la volonté vivante d'Amon sur le front du grand prêtre. Elle ignorait cependant que le grand prêtre, étant dans l'impossibilité de la contrôler, de contrôler le docteur ou de la faire maîtriser par ses gardes, avait accédé aux consoles et avec activé les moteurs du vaisseau. Elle lui avait enlevé son pouvoir trop tard.

Au même moment, le mur du fond coulissa et le docteur du passé et Rose entrèrent dans la pièce. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de réagir. La pièce s'emplit de rayons de lumière qui explosaient dans tous les sens, le grand prêtre fut vaporisé ainsi que deux de ses gardes. Le docteur du présent fut renversé par une explosion de lumière qui le frôla et il tomba par terre, inconscient.

- Docteur, s'écria Rose en se précipitant!

- Ne bougez pas, Rose, cria le docteur du passé!

Cynthia plaça le don d'Aton sur son front et tenta d'arrêter ce que le grand prêtre venait de faire. Il fallait faire vite, le docteur du passé n'était assez près pour le faire à sa place et il ne pouvait approcher à cause des explosions de lumière qui manquaient de les vaporiser à chaque instant. Mais dès qu'elle eut accès aux consoles du vaisseau, sa tête fut emplie de données à un tel point qu'elle se sentit perdue.

- Le trou noir est déstabilisé, cria le docteur, on ne peut plus l'arrêter. Il faut actionner le système de sécurité d'urgence.

- Comment?

- Concentrez-vous! Pensez : "sécurité" et "urgence".

Elle obéit et sans avoir a appuyer sur un quelconque bouton ni à fouiller dans un menu, un champs de force entoura la console sur laquelle le casque était posé et contint ainsi la lumière. L'ennui, c'est qu'elle se trouvait du mauvais côté du champ de force, près de la console.

- Docteur, cria-t-elle désespérée!

- Je suis là, lui dit-il en se précipitant, tournevis sonique à la main, vers une autre console. Le trou noir continue de se déstabiliser, le champ de force ne tiendra pas longtemps.

- Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose, demanda Cynthia?

- Ayez confiance, je vais vous sortir de là, Cynthia.

Il courrait rageusement d'une console à l'autre, en activant une de son tournevis et en pianotant sur un autre clavier.

- J'ai le don d'Aton, s'exclama Cynthia, je vais explorer les banques de données, il doit y avoir une solution.

Elle ferma les yeux et laissa le flot de données pénétrer son esprit, elle pensa à ce quel cherchait, comme le docteur le lui avait expliquer, puis elle comprit.

_- Ça n'affecte pas l'hémisphère droit, pensa-t-elle, ça renforce le gauche, le côté logique, calculateur. Le don d'Aton fait de mon cerveau un ordinateur, la console de contrôle principal du vaisseau-prison. Quand ça contrôle l'esprit d'un autre, ça en fait aussi un ordinateur, en réseau avec le mien. C'est ça! Je suis l'ordinateur de bord. Je peux contrôler ce vaisseau!_

- Je sais comment l'arrêter, cria-t-elle, tout haut! Sortez du vaisseau! Vite!

- Non! Cria le docteur! Il a sûrement une autre solution.

- Vous savez qu'il y en pas. Vous l'avez toujours su. Partez! Et emmenez-le, ajouta-t-elle en pointant l'autre docteur, toujours inconscient.

- Il est moi, je ne peux pas le toucher et je doute que Rose soit assez forte pour le porter.

Cynthia regarda les quelques gardes qui restaient et en utilisant le don d'Aton, elle tendit la main vers eux.

- Emmenez-le dehors par le chemin qu'elle vous indiquera, ajouta-t-elle en pointant Rose.

- Allez-y, murmura le docteur à la jeune britannique. Je vous rejoins tout de suite.

Rose voulut protester, mais les gardes ramassaient le docteur inconscient et se dirigeaient déjà vers elle. À moitié résignée, elle leur montra le chemin par les corridors sombres d'où elle était venue. Le docteur se tourna vers Cynthia.

- Donnez-moi au moins cinq minutes, supplia-t-il.

- Vous n'avez même pas ce temps. Je sens ce vaisseau comme si c'était mon propre corps. C'est comme ça que les choses doivent se passer. Vous savez qu'on ne peut rien y changer, ça s'est déjà produit pour vous… l'autre vous. Je vous en prie! Ne restez pas ici!

Le docteur poussa un profond soupire et regarda Cynthia dans les yeux.

- Ça ne doit pas se terminer ainsi. Je ne le permettrai pas.

- Ça ne se termine pas encore, vous me reverrez bientôt, puisque je fais parti de votre avenir. Vous devez sortir maintenant, sinon, nous ne nous rencontrerons jamais. Alors, à bientôt et adieu.

La luminosité s'accrut. Le docteur se précipita vers la porte et couru à perdre haleine dans le corridor sombre jusqu'à l'extérieur, avec Rose, l'autre docteur et les gardes. Un grondement sourd, monta du sol et la colline artificielle s'arracha soudainement au sable du désert. Elle s'éleva lentement dans les airs puis dans un éclair de lumière aveuglante, elle disparut.


	23. La fin et le début

**Époque 2 : Rose et les docteurs**

Le docteur du présent reprit lentement conscience. La première chose qu'il vit fut le visage angélique de Rose penché sur lui. Il devait rêver… Puis, sa mémoire se remit en marche et il se rappela.

- Cynthia, murmura-t-il avec tristesse.

Rose secoua la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

- Je suis désolée.

Il se rappelait maintenant comment tout cela s'était passé et comment avant même de la connaître, il avait essayé de la sauver, tout en sachant qu'il ne la sauverait pas. Rose, qui sentit sa tristesse, le sera dans ses bras momentanément. Comme ça lui avait manqué!

L'autre docteur restait en retrait, visiblement mal à l'aise.

Il se leva, il se sentait étourdit, avec un mal tête affreux, mais il sentait que ça ne durerait pas. Il regarda son alter ego et lui dit ce qu'il se rappelait s'être dit, il y a longtemps, mais il sentait le besoin de le dire.

- Tu n'aurais pas pu la sauver.

- Je sais, dit l'autre dans un souffle. Le pire, c'est que je vais devoir revivre ça.

- Je sais, dit-il. _Et bien d'autre choses_, pensa-t-il en regardant Rose. Je ne t'envie pas, reprit-il tout haut.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, à regarder le cratère qu'avait fait le vaisseau en décollant.

- Avant de partir, ajouta le docteur du passé. Peux-tu me dire où est le Tardis, mon Tardis.

- Ho! Ça c'est facile. Notre ami Pa-Ramessou et son père Séthi l'ont caché pendant la période confuse qui a suivi notre mise en sommeil. C'est ce qu'il voulait dire quand il m'a dit que mon Tardis était en sécurité dans son tombeau.

Ironiquement, c'est là que j'ai atterri. Ton Tardis se trouve tout près du mien, dans le tombeau de Ramsès Premier. Il l'a fait emmurer pour le protéger. Je vais vous y conduire. Allons-y!

**Époque 2 : le docteur**

Après avoir aidé Rose et son alter ego à trouver l'autre Tardis, le docteur fit ses adieux à Rose et les regarda partir. Il se retrouvait à nouveau seul avec un autre deuil sur le cœur : une autre perte parmi trop d'autres pertes. Le cœur lourd, il alla vers son Tardis et enfonça la clé dans la serrure.

Il entendit alors des bruits de pas et une voix s'écrier : "Toth! Attendez!". Il se retourna pour se retrouver face à un jeune homme essoufflé qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré, mais qui lui semblait familier : le visage, bien sûr, mais la carrure et cette détermination dans le regard. Le jeune homme ressemblait énormément à Séthi, le père de Pa-Ramessou.

- Vous devez être un prince.

- Je suis Ramsès, fils de Séthi, héritier du trône.

- Bien sur, s'exclama le docteur joyeusement. Ramsès II! Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance.

- Moi aussi, Thot. Mon grand-père m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

Le jeune homme tendit vers le docteur un rouleau de papyrus.

- Il m'a demandé de vous remettre ceci.

Le docteur prit le document et le déroula. Il reconnut au milieu du texte, la colonne bleue de Thot, la représentation du Tardis que le père de Pa-Ramessou lui avait montré, il y a longtemps.

- Ce rouleau est dans votre famille depuis des générations. Je ne peux pas accepter.

- Mais il parle de vous. Il a été écrit pour vous.

- Très bien, abdiqua le docteur en roulant le document, remerciez-le de ma part.

- Je le ferai. Si vous le permettez, j'aimerais vous regarder partir, comme ça, je saurai à quel point les histoires de mon grand-père sont vraies.

- Bien sur! Rincez vous l'œil! Ce fut un plaisir, Ramsès. Je vous souhaite un long règne.

Après avoir serré chaleureusement la main du futur monarque, le seigneur du temps entra dans le Tardis et referma la porte. Il examina rapidement le rouleau, en lu quelques brides et s'exclama au comble du bonheur.

- Mais oui! C'est ça! C'est bien elle!

Il jeta encore un coup d'œil au texte puis se mit à programmer le décollage du Tardis. La console se releva et se baissa plusieurs fois pendant qu'un futur Pharaon regardait la colonne bleue de Thot disparaître.

**Époque 0 Le docteur et la conteuse**

La vieille femme se chauffait au soleil. C'était la saison de la sécheresse et bientôt suivrait les pluies, elle profitait de ce temps sec pour prendre du soleil avant la saison humide. Autour d'elle, jouaient ses petits enfants et les enfants des serviteurs. Elle était en paix. Elle savait que son temps achevait, mais elle avait eut une vie longue et heureuse. Son petit-fils Tothmès, l'aîné des enfants, alla la voir.

- Grand-mère, dit-il, raconte-moi encore des histoires.

- Ho oui! S'exclamèrent les plus jeunes en se regroupant autour de l'aïeule.

- Quelle histoire voulez-vous entendre?

- Parles-nous de la fois où le docteur a réveillé la dame de la rivière.

- Non, parles-nous du Tardis!

- C'est quoi le Tardis, demanda le plus jeune garçon des serviteurs?

- C'est avec ça qu'il voyage, qu'il va partout ou il veut.

- À quoi ressemble le Tardis?

- C'est une petite cabine bleue, répondit Tothmès.

- Qu'est-ce qu'une cabine, demanda Dédetes la plus jeune.

La vieille femme réfléchit à la façon de le leur expliquer.

- Cela ressemblait à une colonne, mais moins haute et un peu plus large. C'était une colonne toute bleue.

- Comme celle-là, s'écria Dédetes en pointant quelque chose derrière elle?

Elle se tourna et vit, au milieu du désert, le Tardis qui venait d'apparaître. La porte s'ouvrit et le docteur en sorti. Il se dirigea lentement vers le groupe, en souriant.

- C'est le totheur, s'écria Emsaf, un bambin de cinq ans!

- Le docteur, le corrigea Tothmès. Est-ce vraiment lui, grand-mère?

- Oui, dit-elle en souriant. C'est vraiment lui.

- Bonjour Cynthia, dit le seigneur du temps à la vieille femme.

- Je savais que vous me retrouveriez.

- Avez-vous toujours le don d'Aton?

- Je l'ai détruit en broyant la montre entre deux pierres.

- Vous avez bien fait. Et le vaisseau prison?

- Il n'a pas supporté le voyage, c'est maintenant une colline de débris recouverte de sable.

- Excellent! Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée de laisser un message pour moi à vos descendants.

Elle regarda le groupe d'enfants.

- Je n'y suis pour rien, ils ont toujours été fascinés par les histoires vous concernant.

Et c'était vrai, les enfants entouraient maintenant le docteur avec le regard émerveillé. Ce n'était pas toujours les jours que leur héro arrivait à l'improviste. Toth ne serait déifié que quelques générations plus tard.

- J'aurais du le deviner; cette force de caractère, cette détermination chez Séthi, Pa-Ramessou et Ramsès II: c'était vous tout craché. Qui l'aurait cru? Vous êtres l'ancêtre d'une dynastie royale.

- Grâce à vous! Le trou noir qui alimentait le vaisseau m'a envoyé dans le passé. J'y ai rencontré mon époux, il m'a recueilli et enseigné la langue et les coutumes égyptienne. J'ai connu une vie simple, mais belle. En fait, ce n'était pas vous qui aviez une dette envers le temps, c'était moi. Le Tardis a attendu que je sois votre passagère pour nous y emmener.

Le galifrérien acquiesça et montra à Cynthia le rouleau de papyrus qu'il tenait toujours à la main.

- Je suis content que vous ayez laissé des traces. Sans ça, je vous vous aurais cru morte…

Une lueur de tristesse passa dans ces yeux. La vieille femme se rappela qu'elle avait remarqué cette tristesse à plusieurs reprises chez le voyageur du temps. Il avait perdu des gens, elle le sentait. Elle se leva avec difficulté et fit quelques pas vers le seigneur du temps pour lui embrasser la joue.

- Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant?

Il se reprit avec un entrain quelque peu forcé.

- J'ai plein d'idées. Peut-être que vais-je aller faire un tour sur Mars. Ça me changerait de la Terre.

- Alors, profitez-en bien. J'aurais aimé pouvoir vous accompagner.

- Ho! Mais rien ne presse, ajouta-t-il en souriant, j'ai tout mon temps.

Il sortit un Yo-Yo de sa poche et s'adressa aux enfants. Cette fois, l'onde de tristesse était passée.

- Vous voulez que je vous montre quelques tours?

- Oui, s'écrièrent les enfants en l'entourant!

Alors que le soleil se couchait sur le Nil de l'Égypte ancienne, le docteur savourait un de ses derniers moments de joies simples avec des enfants et une vieille amie. Sa chanson achevait, mais ça, c'est une autre histoire…


End file.
